


Retail Workers and Fast Food Workers are Fucking Saints

by jellyfishdream



Series: Jungkook Deserves Better [1]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Am i even allowed to call this a sugar daddy au, Are fucking saints, Canon-Typical Violence, Filler, Gen, I dont think i spelled that right, I feel like he's just working his way to a harem at this point, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jungkook Needs A Break, M/M, No One Insults Jeon Jungkook and Gets Away With It, Not on Jin's watch, Now featuring Markson, Now that I think about it: This isnt a Sugar Daddy Au, SLOW AS FUCK BRUN, Savage Jungkook, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, So i just want Sugar Baby Jungkook getting love and support from all of his HYungs, UPDATE: i fixed the tags, Warning Sexual Harrament, also, blood mention, im basically writing what i want to read but its crappier cause im writing it, im so sorry, it turned into a harem kinda thing, its just that everyone is rich and they wanna give jungkook everything, jungkook is having none of it, mild but its there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishdream/pseuds/jellyfishdream
Summary: In which Jungkook is having a bad time."I mean seriously, what the fuck.""Local Man, Jeon Jungkook Manages to Secure a Harem of the World's Richest Men!""Namjoon's gracefulness is equivalent to that of a plastic bag."(Now with a better? Summary)Created from low blood sugar, mainly Jungkook/Everyone with major hints of JinkookUPDATE: CHAPTER 9 HAS BEEN FIXED AND REPLACED WITH THE ACTUAL CHAPTER. FOR ONCE I ACTUALLY UPDATED!





	1. Mr.Sex-On-Legs, Can You Walk Towards Me?

 

* * *

 

Nope, Jungkook wasn't having it. Nothing, zero.  

 

 _I mean seriously, what the fuck._  

 

Alright let's backtrack a bit.  

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a regular Monday and Jungkook was fucking _exhausted._  His day wasn’t going that well after all.  To start it off, he woke up late, (with slight suspicion that Taehyung had something to do with that).  Second, because of being os late Jungkook forgot his laptop with _all of his fucking notes Taehyung I swear-_  

 

And third, what hit him hard was that he didn’t have _any_  fucking classes today. And with his wonderful luck, he called in for work.  And that means money, which is a plus. But it also means dealing with that shitty boss and unfortunately, harassment. 

 

But at the moment, Jungkook is chilling in a nearby coffee place on campus.  Sipping his macchiato (my one and only love) slowly, as if to make time slow down, his eyes slip onto the view of a young man.  Said person whose entire existence is just plain _attractive._  

 

Apparently, Mr. Sex-on-Legs took notice of his starting and, dare he say, _winked_  at Jungkook, causing him to (of course) choke and spit his drink everywhere. 

 

 _His luck._  

 

After practically coughing out his lungs, Jungkook tried to keep his cool by throwing a thumbs up at his offender (honestly).  

 

Only to realize that he left. Great, nice going there.  

 

Might as well call him JungShook, because that man was Fine. Fine with a capital F in every occasion.  

 

Seeing his own pride get shot down, Jungkook cleaned up the mess, and threw the barista a quick apology. I suppose there isn't anything better to do other than go to work. Yay. 

 

* * *

 

 

Leaving the cafe was kinda hard, considering he just threw all –100 social skills he ever had into the garbage.  Picking up the pace, Jungkook walked to his work.  

 

Which, was a lovely restaurant only for the extremely rich or fortunate.  (That line seems familiar doesn’t it). 

 

In a lovely cursive-font, reads " _Le Fromage et Fraises",_  and is completely lame, who the hell would name their place "The Cheese and Strawberries?" Besides the shitty name, his treatment was complete crap.  (I am a french two student dont hurt meee)

 

 _I_ _swear this place is more of a fancy Hooters than an_ _actual_ _eatery._  

 

With a grande attire of a regular, white dress shirt, and dress pants that for some reason make his thighs and ass look extra thick, and with great power comes even greater responsibility.  

 

"Jungkook?! Where's Jungkook?!" He heard a, gravely voice call out.  This is fucking great. 

 

"I'm here, sir" Jungkook calls out, placing down a set of wine glasses.  

 

"You were supposed to be _here_  five minutes ago!" His manager, a short and chubby man who is a constant kiss-up, and is always ready to ignore Jungkook's mistreatment. 

 

"I'm sorry sir it won't happen again" Jungkook grinds out, tight lipped and upset. 

 

"Whatever, just go handle table 5." 

 

"Yes sir." 

 

Picking up speed, Jungkook heads out to the lobby, and it is, _of course_ , crawling with the upper class. Women, decorated with the finest silk, drinking the purest of wines, from their finest glasses. Men, laid out in crease-less suits, suit that would cost triple of Jungkook's net worth.  

 

Putting on his best waiter face, Jungkook arrives to table 5, and much to his luck. He gets _those_ customers. 

 (Read: Think of retail, and by that I mean "those customers that make you want to die right or kill them yourself 

 

Go figure, his boss would send him here out of all places. His "most precious" customers consisted of two overly wealthy men, if you were to make them bleed, the blood would be replaced by gold.  

 

 _Might as well be poison_  

 

The two men share a look before giving Jungkook their attention. But it seemed as if there attention was on something else.   

 

"What can I get you gentlemen?" Jungkook asked, booklet out and ready. 

 

"I'll take some of that blue lobster, a bottle of port. And with a side of you, babe." Man one replies. 

 

Beautiful, so their going to be that type, huh. 

 

Trying not to react or cringe Jungkook wrote down the man's order. Ignoring that terrible pickup line, Jungkook turns to the other customer asking him the same question.  

 

"Well I'll take anything that includes you, Honey. Especially with those thighs.." The other man stated, adding a little emphasis with his hands. 

 

"U-unfortunately, I'm not on the menu, I'll just my leave then if that is all?" Jungkook rushed out, wanting to leave this table as soon as humanly possible. OK, Jungkook you can do this, all you have to do is get to the kitchens and ask for someone to cover for you. That’s all, see it's eas- 

 

 

 

_Smack!_

 

 

 

Stunned, Jungkook stood still as the sound resided throughout the area.  

 

 _Did he just?!_  

 

 

Turning back, he saw one of the two men with his hand still in place after assaulting him, and wearing a disgusting smirk onto his fucking ugly face. The other just started on, with an equally if not worse face _if that was even possible._  

 

 

"That’s it." 

 

 

Before the two offenders know what hit them, Jungkook took one of his co-workers tray and hit them both across the face with them. His mask broke and revealed a very, angry Jungkook. 

 

This "event" caused such a scene that even the cooks in the kitchens stopped in their tracks. The orchestra that was playing ceased any musical function, everyone watched in silence. Giving attention to the scene played out in front of them. It seemed as if it was from a drama. 

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?! Have some fucking respect for others will you? But wait, you two are fucking dogs at this rate." Jungkook let out, god he's had enough of today. 

 

"You bitch! I could have you sued to skin and bones for doing that!"  yelled the man, clutching his bruising cheek. 

 

"Yeah, we'll ruin your name so badly you wont be able to work anywhere! Not even in the whorehouse where you belong!" Shouted the other. 

 

"I don’t care. You fucking animals shouldn’t even have your stinking wealth. No wonder you cant get any ass." Jungkook said, grabbing the weapon-like-tray in his hands and walked over to the House and gathered his things. 

 

Everyone in the room was speechless, even the boss. They all witnessed as Jungkook strutted to the entrance. Baring one of the most anger-est looks he's ever been capable of having. 

 

 

Speaking loud and clearly Jungkook declared, "I quit, no longer will I withstand the fucking harassment people forced upon me."  

 

"Sir, just send my paycheck in the mail. And have a nice fucking day you bottom-feeder."  At this rate, Jungkook was deadass tired.

 

 

It appeared as if Jungkook retained his previously thrown away pride. With no regrets, he opened the doors and left. And still, the restaurant was speechless. What can one even state after an even like that? 

 

 

Snapping out of shock, the manager rushed to the two _customers_  and helped them to their seats, spewing out apologies as if it were in high demand.  

 

 

While things returned to their normal pace, something changed. In the corner, was a man by himself. Taking slow sips from his crystal glass. He gaze followed Jungkook's figure as he fled the crime scene. Glorifying his face with a predator-like face. Even in that form was the man handsome. With a sexy body and strikingly bright eyes, that brings the statement "if looks could kill" to reality.  

 

 

"Interesting..."


	2. Fashion Designers Can Pull The Sword From The Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why of all things does he notice teeth?!"
> 
> \----
> 
> "I cannot believe I am fueling this encounter with memes"  
> \----
> 
> [In Which, Jimin, Park Jimin is one of the worlds greatest fashion desginers. But he just wants to eat something for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH?!?!?!!? IM SO FLATTERED AND SUPRISED YOU GUYS LIKED THIS SO MUCH?!
> 
> I screamed very loudly when i saw that this fic went from 201 to 800?!?!?!
> 
>  
> 
> are you kidding me
> 
> i wish i could hug all of you tbh. OK serious time
> 
> I got so motivated to write more. Especially to those four who comment. Thank you so much you sweethearts!
> 
> This was supposed to be a Taehyung chapter mostly because of my friend- Sarah if your reading this- loves taekook but then Let Me Know started to play and Jimin??? JUst??? Happened???
> 
> [I wish i was as smooth as Jimin]
> 
> ok enough talk.. Go read! Enjoy this chapter its about 7 pages and only 1502 words!!!
> 
> [ENJOY~]

* * *

 

 

_Record Scratch, the frame freezes._  

 

Jimin is standing in front of the entrance. Face to face with Aphrodite herself. Well if she was a _he._ His mouth is dropped open, available to so many flies at this rate. Jimin knows he looks like a fool, dressed in the finest clothes a man of his occupation could afford. Sunglasses covering his baby face. 

 

_Yep, that’s me. You're probably wondering how I got into this situation. Well..._  

 

_(I cannot believe I'_ _m_ _using memes to fuel this encounter)_  

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin was having a boring day.  It was the same, boring routine. Wake up, clean up, drown himself in coffee, go to work. See? It's just all the same. Boring and plain. It feels as if he is eating the same, plain fucking doughnut, every day. It makes him sick.  

  

_Suffocating_ _. He cannot breathe._  

 

_It's_ _just dust in the background._  

 

 

As you can see, Jimin's mood isn't quite stellar. He's brooding and pissed. Instead of drowning in his favorite coffee like he wanted to, Jimin was forced into his company early.  For some dumbass reason being that the idiots he hired cannot do their jobs correctly. And that’s how he found himself here. 

 

Surrounded by worksuits and pounds of muffins from some shitty snack cart. Now Jimin feels like Arthur and his round table. Except for the fact that his knights are completely _useless._  

 

To be honest here, this is sort of his fault.  

 

Jimin was the one who decided to get off his ass and put his idea to fruition. It would be fun they said. Yeah right, fucking liars. 

 

Alright, maybe he should've had a better idea. But his modeling agency is a fricking gold mine. Despite how unintelligent the people here are, at the end of the day it is him who is swimming in cash. 

 

OK that’s just fucking selfish. 

 

But finally. _Finally._ The meeting finished. And by finished he means, _it took my whole fucking day-_  

 

When Jimin came to "work", is it even work if you own the place? Disregarding that, Jimin came at this fancy complex- which, by the way is just _stunning._   

 

Levels upon levels of floors this building had. Not to mention how said building is an entire skyscraper. And how its just beautiful. With the way each building floor has magnificent wallpapering, decorative statues, and in every corner is an equally as stunning portrait. They're all customized to the floor's significance.  

 

Oh shit we went off topic. 

 

Redirecting the route here. Lets return back to where he was. Jimin came to his job early, really fucking early. He might as well should have slept in the building. And, of course, he has to leave work at a dreadful 5 in the evening _the very next day._  

 

"How wonderful, who doesn’t love spending a day and a half at the work you shouldn’t even be at?" Mutters Jimin, who is most likely talking to himself. 

 

Hey, when you're a world renowned fashion designer with countless works and accounts to follow you tend to go a bit...off. 

 

And to add, that skyscraper just mentioned? He owns at least 20 others in this country, not counting the world. 

 

_God I really need to stay on track_  

 

After clocking himself out, Jimin exited the main lobby of his building. But because he wasn’t up for dealing with anymore of his employers, he decided to walk as means for transportation. 

 

As soon as his little trek started, his stomach being the way it was, rumbled loudly as a rough translation of-  

"Hey my man, I know you wanna continue your marathon of all-nighters despite being a multi-millionaire but we have to, ya know EAT" 

 

If you took a closer look at Jimin, you might be able to see him actually mimic the spongebob mocking meme at his own stomach. Rich people am I right? 

 

Jimin almost felt immature enough to reply to his stomach with a _bUt_ _wE_ _hAvE tO, Ya KnOw_ _eaT_. He refused to stoop that low. How pleasing it would be if he could. 

 

Deciding that dying of hunger is an extremely lame form of death, he should get food. Why not go to that immensely rich restaurant down the street with the crappy french name? 

 

_Strawberries and Cheese? What kind of name even is that?_  

 

 

Doing a small 'jog' down the street, bumping into passerbies left and right, Jimin made it to the eatery. Prepared to spend an abundance of cash on food, he was about to walk in when- 

 

"-And have a nice fucking day you bottom-feeder" 

 

_Whoa_  

 

_W_ _hoa, wait_  

 

 

That voice was angelic as fuck. Now that was quite the oxymoron he had. Right so, this guy was _perfect._  

 

Jesus Christ. Im going to Nut. 

 

Wait no- 

 

Dismissing that, thought. Jimin felt as if he just met god. If god were to be a cute ass waiter, with the most alluring features. But the first thing to catch his eye, this stranger's teeth. Call him anything you want. Damn. Those cute bunny like teeth. Why of all things does he notice teeth?! 

 

_Jimin, you know you're still staring at the rabbit-teeth guy right?_  

 

Oh. Shit.  

 

Re-establishing himself, Jimin closed his mouth and stopped staring. Good-looking waiter over here, looked like he was having a bad day. 

 

"Hey? Are you alright man?" The angel asks him. 

 

"Just fine, kinda shocked right now" Jimin replies. 

 

"Did you hear any of that- Wait, you're most likely were going to eat at that restaurant weren't you?" 

 

"No, no I heard yelling and got stopped by you..." 

 

"OK good, because that place is just swarming with fucking rats for humans." 

 

"Whoa, umm you want to talk about it?" 

 

"With you? Now that I don’t have a job, I'm free-" 

 

_Baby nan motae neomuna mot dwaeseo deo jalhaejugo sipeunde jal andwae,_ _every day and_ _night-_  

 

A phone rings. Is it his? Oh god this is embarrassing. Wait no but that’s not his ringtone??? 

 

"I'm sorry, my roommate is calling I'm going to have to take this." 

 

"No problem." 

 

_Fucking roommate, ruining my chances of a date. I hope I can salvage this._  

 

"I have to go, my roommate did something stupid and needs me at the house, guess, we can't talk about my shitty day with you. Too bad." 

 

No. No no no no no, there is no way he's letting this beauty slip through his fingers. 

 

"Then how about another time? Coffee, here take my number. Name's Jimin by the way." Jimin says, trying to be smooth as all hell. 

 

Jungkook accepts the card with awkwardness. He looks a bit flustered. Which honestly only makes him _cuter._  

 

"Thanks, my name's Jungkook. I have to go but I'll take you up on that offer for coffee." Jungkook says as he walks by Jimin. 

 

"See you around, Jimin." 

 

And with that, Jungkook runs past Jimin, with a hurried pace. Poor guy, his roommate must have done something bad for him to be running that fast. But this thought didn’t even reach Jimin. The only thing he could process was: 

 

_See you around, Jimin._  

 

_Jimin..._  

 

_Holy fuck he said my name._  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_"A-ah! Jimin, don’t do that_ _!"_  

 

_Jungkook, underneath him,_ _w_ _ithering_ _in such a_ **_delicious_** _way. Legs spread in such a way it almost felt sacred. And this was all for Jimin. Just_ ** _Jimin._**  

_Jimin beings a trail of kisses from Jungkook's neck down to his navel. Jungkook let out a series of melodic like moans, such an bewitching song they were making. Felt as if Jungkook was casting a spell on him, and boy was he ready to commanded._  

 

_"_ _Jiiiminnn_ _, please don’t make me beg!"_  

 

_Jungkook swats aways Jimin's hands, and puffs his cheeks out in a pout. A pout he knew Jimin couldn’t refuse._  

_"Baby,_ _don't_ _be like that, you know I mean well. You're just so cute!"_  

 

_"Well this cute ass is going to make you sleep outside if you don’t give me some dick."_  

 

_"I got you princess. My_ _Gwyneth_ _. Please don't actually make me sleep outside..."_  

_I'll be your Arthur, your king, your shining knight..._  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Fuck, no that’s not what you do when you meet someone. NO, wow Jimin you're fucking up in all kinds of ways. Why the hell are you even thinking about things like this?! Gwyneth? Your lame, damn man get a job. Oh wait. You have one. 

 

Jimin looks off to where he last saw Jungkook, running away with a mother-hen like stance. Luckily, he had a fantastic last-minute thought. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I never got his number...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook's ringtone is from Bad Boy cause i have yet again. no S E L F C O N T R O L
> 
> Oh god now that im typing this. I got finals next week. But hey i might update quicker b/c of half days for finals.
> 
> Do you guys think i should have like a schedule for this? Im pretty invested into this now.
> 
> I also bet you werent expecting that quick but dumb smut like, thing! I wasnt either. Oh well.
> 
> Hit Me Up here ---- tumblr: http://haisedidnothingwrong.tumblr.com/


	3. Multi-Personality Authors Can Hulk Out Too, Apparently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, wait slow down!! We're going to crash?!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh fuck!"
> 
>  
> 
> Kim Namjoon, one of the world's smartest. Best Selling Author. Who cant get a single date. 
> 
> Not only that but when he panics, he sorta? Hulks out?
> 
> Also he has the gracefulness of a plastic bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO its me, Im back.  
> 1600+ HIT?! 20+ BOOKMARKS?!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! IM GOING TO CRY YOU GUYS ARE WAY TO SWEET HOLY SHIT THANKS SO MUCH? Also, big shoutout to those comments and kudos. They majorly brighten up my day, i light up like a freaking christmas tree when i see them.  
> Its only been three days im supposed to develop a schedule for this but i cant stop writing?! Im having too much fun.  
> Cafe/Resturant man gets revealed in the lamest of ways.  
> I swear i need me a hot steaming cup of S E L F C O N T R O L, or bleach. Both maybe.  
> I really couldnt stop writing, my hands didnt quite and now they kinda ache.
> 
> [Finals suck and im not ready for geometry]
> 
> Enjoy the chapter <3

Wow, just- Fucking wow. This guy is cute. Like, majorly cute. I wonder if he's a city boy or country kid? Whoa is he actually looking in my direction?! Ok, Namjoon act _natural_.  

 

 

"Jeez man just grab your coffee and go." He mumbled to himself, eyes practically x-raying through Jungkook's appearance. Wow he looks tired as fuck. I really shouldn't be staring at a college student but _damn_ if those thighs weren't thick.  

 

 _Thick, thick, thick, so fucking creamy?! Wow thanks brain, this is coming from one of the smartest people in the fucking world._  

 

Before Namjoon had the chance to look away, the cute-ass college student made direct eye contact with him. For like 2 seconds but man. Namjoon is now _whipped_. Fucking damn it. 

 

Especially at how Jungkook looks at the moment, wrinkled clothes hanging over his body. With the cutest sweater paws. And not to mention the small dot of whipped cream in the corner of his mouth. (Again, Namjoon must've been that cream because he is fucking _whipped)._  

 

 _Aigoo He's going to kill me. And I don’t even have this guy's name._ _I'm_ _fucked._  

 

They quickly broke eye contact, the boy looked down and drank his beverage. Now's his chance to "act natural".  And what is "acting natural" you might say? While the kid was breathing down his drink, Namjoon thought it would be smart to wink at him. Fucking _wink_ at the boy. 

 

Only to see the guy choke on his drink. Nice going Namjoon, look I know you want to date this guy but don’t fucking kill him. 

 

"Order number 112?" The barista announced. Holding a sacred figure, which was filled with the most holiest of substances. _Coffee._  

 

Shifting into a different state of mind, Namjoon grabbed his order and rushed out of the café. Relieved to have his drugs, Namjoon let out an unnecessary breathe he was holding. Yet again to fucking realize that he didn’t even _talk_ to Thick Thighs. Fuuckk. 

 

So yeah, I'm having a great time. Today was alright, up until now, because now my day is fucking marvelous. Believe it or not that wasn't sarcastic at all. 

 

You better strap in and be prepared to hear about how fucking incredible today was. (Now, _that_ was sarcastic) 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Waking up to satin covers and silk sheets is quite satisfying. But waking up alone is not.  You see, my life is basically split. Sliced right down the middle. Work and Home. Two different poles of the universe (sounds familiar? I actually did read that book though).   

 

But damn was he lonely. He is the most successful author on the fucking planet. Billions of books clutter his home, along with an equal amount of awards and medals. Honestly it feels a little bit as if he was a Danganronpa character at this rate.   

 

Forget what Robbie Rotten said, being number one isn't as fun as it sounds. If I am number one, then I hope to get my number two. Add us together and we could be three.  

 

 _God that was so fucking_ _chees_ _y_ _I might become lactose-_ _intol_ _erant._  

 

Zooming through my regular routine of an average day. (Coffee, reading, coffee and look a suprising cup of tea).  Up until the moment when he doesn’t have coffee. I swear everyone here lives of coffee.I'm just going to bring us back from the past and on to the part where I am still an idiot, with no cute guy's number.  

 

 _Anyways, what the fuck Kim Namjoon._  

 

How does he even let a jewel like that? Jesus man step up your dick game, it's probably that.  

 

Cutting himself from his "impending" thoughts, Namjoon pulled out his phone to see that he had a couple of miss calls. All from the same person.  Who you may ask. From one annoying, Kim Taehyung. 

Of course. 

 

Dialing back Taehyung, Namjoon let out another puff of air, almost like a pout, as he put the phone to his ear.  

Eventually the ringing stopped, and was replaced by a deep voice. 

 

"Hello? Hyung is that you?" Taehyung asked. 

 

"Yeah, why did you call?" I asked, aish this kid... 

 

"Well, ya know how I was looking for a sugar baby right? I found one." He sputtered out. 

 

At least one of us is lucky. 

 

"Nice, but why tell me? And don’t you have stuff you have to do???" 

 

"Yeah but, he's my roommate and I've been deceiving him with fake as ramen for _months_." Taehyung huffs out. 

 

"Ok, nope your on your own. Remember to eat and that your fucked, bye." And with that, Namjoon hung up, with no remorse. Cruel indeed. 

 

Damn, Taehyung you lucker fucker.  

 

* * *

 

 

Namjoon begins his trek down the street. Whistling to himself as he heads down to some place to eat. And by now we all know where he's going. A shitty but rich and french restaurant. 

 

Upon entry you can see how fancy this place is. After Namjoon was seated and taken care of, he couldn’t help but take notice of the other patrons. Especially the two pigs in the corner. Harassing the workers, really it's people like them who make this world sick.  

 

Dozing off a little in his own world, Namjoon was broken out of it when a loud and screeching voice broke through. 

 

"Jungkook? Where's Jungkook?!" Fucking gross to be honest. 

 

Man whoever Jungkook was, he seemed to be in a lot of trouble, I feel sorry for him. I wonder who this guy is? 

 

Just as that thought was processed, the same Thick Thighs guy came through the kitchen doors, in the most tightest pants he'd ever seen. 

 

I guess this is his revenge for choking on his drink earlier because surely Namjoon choked on some seriously expensive wine at that sight.  

 

 _Jesus, those thighs should be_ _ille_ _gal_ _._  

 

Apparently those two gremlins had the same thought as him. Seeing as one of them just slapped Jungkook's ass.  

 

Nope. Nope to my sweet Thighs. Just as Namjoon was about to get up and whoop some ass, he started in awe as Jungkook slayed the two pigs with a food tray. Holy fuck.  

 

This guy is definitely as keeper cause _holy shit_ he killed those guys. Namjoon sat back into his seat, and continued to watch with a _small_  amount of fury as Jungkook was insulted and fired. Double combo if you ask him.  

 

Watching Jungkook flee made him want to run after him, like some  drama to be honest. But instead, he swirled his wine, finished his food and exited the eatery.  

 

* * *

 

 

It got chillier but thank god Namjoon was smart enough to carry his coat. Walking aimlessly throughout the streets, admiring the beauty of the night. Only to gracefully bump into someone, and managed to flop down to the ground like a fish out of water. On second thought, he looked more like a magikarp flopping around if I had to be honest. 

 

Disreguarding his well-being, Namjoon looked over to the other body affected in his "Two-Left-Feet" crash collision.  Only to see that the person he ran into was the same fucking Thicked Thighed guy he's been trying to talk to for the entire day.  

 

Man, if he thought he was cute before, he's even cuter up close. With a cherry red blush decorated his supple and plush cheeks. A button like nose and plump lips that are just so kissable. God I bet they taste so sweet. Not to mention how beautiful that neck is and _those collarbones_ _jesus_ _fucking_ _christ_. 

 

A small whimper, smashes through his thoughts. 

 

 _Oh fuck. He's still on the ground you dumbass._  

 

Rushing over to Jungkook's side, Namjoon helped him up, but as soon as they made contact, Namjoon was as red as that expensive-ass wine he had earlier. He was blushing so much because, well he wasn’t counting on Jungkook having some smooth ass skin. 

 

"Does he moisturize or something?" He mumbles. 

 

"..I'm sorry but what?" Jungkook counters, that’s not the worst thing he's heard today. 

 

"Oh you heard that?! Im so sorry for knocking you down!" Namjoon sputters out, trying to cover up his crappy embarrassment and blush, which got worse when he made more face-to-face contact with Jungkook.  

 

"Whoa, hey your that hot guy from this morning?" Jungkook stampered out and wow that wasn’t as dumb as what he said.  

 

"Uhh yea that’s me." 

 

"Nice to meet you then, I'm Jungkook, and you are? Well I cant call you Sex-On-Legs forever?"  

 

"Namjoon. Also, are you ok because we've been on the ground for a good ten mintues." 

 

"Oh shit you're right. Its cold and we shouldn’t be on the ground let me jus-" 

 

As Jungkook tried to get up, his leg burst with pain, upon further inspection, it seems like he twisted his left leg in an unnatural way. Along with that burst of pain did Jungkook let out a loud scream. And that scream set Namjoon into a panicking state of mind. 

 

 _Holy fuck did I just kill him._  

 

"A-are you ok?! I mea- Holy fuck your leg shouldn’t even be able to be in that position." 

 

"Umm I think it's broken..." 

 

And with that, Kim Fucking Namjoon, aka Dance Monster, AKA noodle arms lifted Jungkook of his feet. Bridal Style. If that wasn’t impressive then I don’t know what is?  

 

This surprised Jungkook who was caught off guard, wrapped his hands around Namjoon in shock. Suddenly as Namjoon lifted Jungkook, with all of his bulging biceps, and muscle glory, his personality changed. It's almost as if he Hulked out or something. Does that mean that Jungkook's Iron Man and it's that _one_  scene from Iron Man 3? Namjoon could so be the Hulk with _those arms._   

 

Wait.... his name is Namjoon-   Does that mean what he thinks he means? 

 

"W-wait! Are you Kim Namjoon? Author of C-CLOWN and Turbulance!?" Jungkook yelled out.  

 

Oh, OH. Wow, today's quite the ride cause holy _shit._ The Kim _fucking_ Namjoon is carrying him to the hospital. Well he did smash his leg. But still, he's _carrying me._  

 

"Yeah that’s me, but you can call me anything you want. Baby." Namjoon replied, as he carried Jungkook down the street. 

 

What the _fuck_. Namjoon why did you say anything at all?! 

 

"Baby? Excuse you but who the fuck gave you the right to call me baby?!" Jungkook replied, if you looked closely you could see one of those angry tick marks from an anime appear on his temple. 

 

"God, I'm sorry! When I panic I turn into a major jerk. Like a Greaser or something. Look your injury is my fault, let me take you to the hospital."  

 

"Fine, I forgive you. You're lucky your cute." Jungkook pouts, puffing out his cheeks like a bunny. Not only that but he revealed a little of his bunny teeth, making Namjoon coo mentally at how _fucking unfair it is that_ _he's_ _so cute I swear-_  

 

"You got it, Jungkookie."  

 

"That's... better, I'll take that nickname. Not to be rude or anything but can you hurry up? My leg's getting worse." 

 

"Gotcha." 

 

Namjoon picked up his pace. And by that I mean he was running through the night like batman at this rate. Or something better, he's Luffy from one piece and he just found the One Piece treasure. 

 

He needs to lay off the anime, seriously. 

 

Running through the night city, it was actually fun. As the wind brushed past them in a comforting way, or how Jungkook's eyes would crinkle in the corners like the stars, twinkling above them. Mixed in with the melodic, and free-spirited laugh Jungkook released as Namjoon shot him with a couple of shitty jokes, to occupy them.  

 

To Namjoon, this felt like a scene from a Nicholas Sparks books, that he doesn’t read by the way.  I guess you can say that for once, Namjoon had grace. 

 

 

If grace was being as smooth as a fucking brick. Then that's Kim Namjoon for you. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Wait, wait! Slow down!! We're going to fucking crash!" 

 

 

 

"Oh Fuck!" 

 

 

 

 

Let's not forget the part where Namjoon accidentally drops Jungkook on the way to the hospital. Making his injury worse.... 

 

 

 

 

 

Nice going, Namjoon. 

 

 

 

They eventually make it to the nearest hospital with record time. There's nothing better than explaining to authorities as to why you're carrying an injured college student while in your "Panic Induced Jerk Mode" which got combined with a new mode. "Jungkook Protection Mode". Due to the wonderful situation that took place today. 

 

Yup, there's nothing like this. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Except_  for the fact that when Jungkook and Namjoon got to the room assigned for Jungkook. And no matter what, Jungkook's got no say in it. He's paying for everything. I mean what can he day, he's a filthy rich author. 

 

 _"Hyung, it's just a broken leg, it doesn’t require me to stay overnight-"_  

 

 _"Broken leg?! Nope that’s it, I'm pulling the_ _celebrity_ _card, you’re staying tonight."_  

 

* * *

 

 

Or how Namjoon did a _fucking stupid_  thing and kissed Jungkook, right on the lips, before he left for the night. Only to have Jungkook pass the fuck out and causing him to get interrogated by the head nurse. 

 

 

 

 

 

Yet again, I repeat. Nice going, Namjoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uhh what did you think? Did i do alright? Im honestly on a low blood sugar high right now and its wild.
> 
> Diabetics shouldnt do the things i do tbh.
> 
> Anyways, my sister is a huge Namjoon stan of 2 years [Jhope stan here since before debut baby~] and i just want to stay i can relate to namjoon the most cause i got no grace but i got this lovely face~
> 
> Im not sure what to plan for next. This kinda happened LIke a happy accident. 
> 
> I should really make a planner for this fic.
> 
> See you next time~


	4. Mint Yoongi Is Now My Boyfriend?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Yoongi. Wouldnt you be called Mint Yoongi, because of your hair?" Jungkook asks, letting out a cute giggle.
> 
> The look Yoongi gives him only makes him laugh harder.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> "That dick better not be small."
> 
> "I assure you, it isnt."
> 
>  
> 
> Fuck Me. I did a stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer Vacation has begun! Im here, queer and ready to steer this ship into the ground!!
> 
> Right so, i knew i should update with a chapter because its been almost a week. My updates are all over the place.
> 
> I called my sister a gremlin, then i thought about how yoongi couldbe a gremlin. 
> 
> and here we are. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for the 2000+ hits and almost 200 kudos! I cant believe that this fic is popular now.
> 
> I really appreciate the support and comments.
> 
> Read and Enjoy you guys~

* * *

 

 

 

"Man Hell must be great if there's such a sexy Devil like yourself. I'll call you Mr. Small and Sexy." 

 

"What did you call me..?" 

 

"But that dick better not be small." 

 

"I assure it isn't..." 

 

"Wait?! U-umm?!" 

 

* * *

 

 

Min Yoongi is like a gremlin. Ha, I bet you were expecting some poetic words about how sexy and beautiful he was. But no that's not what is going to happen here. 

 

In fact, he is sexy and all those other things. But he is _cute_  as well. From his cheerful little "screams" thing he does when excited, or those addicting gummy smiles he has. Always in-stock and on frequent demand. 

 

At a young age he was musically inclined. Pouring all of his efforts, emotions and stress into sheets of paper, flooding with discard notes and frustrated results. But in the end these struggles came with consequences. Oh no not like that.  

 

After somehow making it through college, Yoongi became... well famous. Bullshitting his way through Music Theory both I and II, he dedicated his spare time to his mixtape. And to his surprise, the return of Agust D blew up right in his face. 

 

In a good way. 

 

 

His fanbase basically crawled through the sewers and repopulated. Wow, nice comparison.  

 

Carrying on, Yoongi became wealthy and famous, blah blah, he owns at least 12 different Teslas', blah blah him, Namjoon, and Hoseok all got fucked over at one college party, blah blah blah... 

 

You get the picture.  Somehow he now has the entire world eating out of his palms. All excpet for one person.  

 

We all know who that is, now don’t we? 

 

Jeon. Fucking. Jungkook. 

 

Thick thighs, and ready to die. Or dying in this case. After all he did just see the kid pass the fuck on in his hospital room when, none other than Kim Namjoon- 

 

 _That graceless_ _cotton swab_  

 

 

Kissed the kid, and then killed him, 

 

 

Well, according to the head nurse. You know she reminds me of Elizabeth from Magi, but he'll keep those thoughts to himself. 

 

 

Standing up from his lovely waiting room chair which practically broke his ass, bouquet of roses in one had, empty in the other. Dressed in a simple, but expensive tux. Each sleeve adorned with golden cuff-links. Too be honest here, Yoongi learned about cuff-links from that one episode of spongebob. Hey don’t laugh, spongebob taught him lots.  

 

But Namjoon ruined it with his cute laugh in Do You.  

 

Namjoon seems to have ruined a lot of things for him.  

 

 

Throwing that Hulk-like monster aside, Yoongi focused his attention to the matter at hand. That angelic boy who is resting in his hospital bed. With soft, chestnut hair framing his face, puffed out cheeks, some fine-ass collar bones and muscles. This kid was a steal.  

 

Yoongi, with his gummy smiles and little bird screeches, reached out a roughed hand to Jungkook's cheek. He was immediately met with soft, sun-kissed skin. Framing Jungkook's hands with his face, he leaned in closer.  

 

God he's _fucked._  

 

Instead of spitting rhymes and getting bitches, Yoongi would've loved to have the ability to slow down time. Just so he can stay in the moment for longer than possible.  

 

Wow, he's cute. Wow, wow, wowowow, ok can I take him home in a take-out bag or something?  

 

 

While Yoongi, self-immersed in strategizing on how to kidnap Jungkook, or just steal him.

 

Jungkook woke the fuck up man. With his Junglooks, he JungShook Yoongi to the core. That and Jungkook was pretty sure he should be awake by now. Just Because.  

 

 

His baby cheeks gained color as his body was awoken. Thick, black and sparkly lashes fluttered open to reveal the deepest of brown Yoongi had ever seen. It felt like they were dark chocolate, but bright like a tiger's eye. Man, at this rate, Yoongi could probably drop 2-3 albums just describing how beautful Jungkook is.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

What Jungkook woke up to, was different to his expectations. But hey, if this situation was a report card, then they definitely _exceeded_ _his expectations_.  

 

After passing out, not to his knowledge yet, Jungkook took a long, well deserved "nap". 

 

 _Yeah_ by nap you mean sleeping to death, and waking up in Heaven. Because there is no way in Hell or Earth would have him wake up to such a _hot_  guy. 

 

Then again, he could be in Hell and this hot guy could be a sexy demon who wants to torture him for eternity. He'd be fine with that. Taehyung would- no wait, Taehyung would _not_  be fine on his own but at least he would join him in hell.  

 

From this guy's minty green hair, to those cute eyes, with one being doubled lidded and the other was... half? God he is hot though. If only he could check his watch, cause Jungkook know's its sin-oclock right now. 

 

 

"Man Hell must be great if they're such a sexy Devil like yourself. I'll call you Mr. Small and Sexy." 

 

"What did you call me...? 

 

"-But that dick better not be small..." 

 

"I assure you it isn't." 

 

"Wait?! U-umm?!" 

 

"Morning, Snow White." 

 

 

Holy _fuck._ Why. Why does he always end up in these situations. Hey, to that dude in the sky, yeah you, heavenly man. Yeah I have a question, what the _fuck._  

 

Jungkook, embarrassed by his dumb outburst, (god he really needs them to stop) he tried to pulled the his covers to shield his face. But, he can feel rough, and worked hands on his face. Maybe he should actually make eye contact- 

 

 

Hey, Jungkook remember the last time you made eye contact with someone? You choked and got your leg broken. 

 

But other Jungkook, this one is hooottt.  

 

Yeah but so was the other two guys. 

 

You got a point. 

 

 

 

Returning from his little "headspace" Jungkook still had a problem on his hands. Or just hands, in general. 

 

 

"Im sorry but why are you hands on my...face?" 

 

"OH! Oh yeah" Yoongi instantly retracts his hands.  

 

An awkward silence fills the air, almost stifling them.  

 

"So, what are you even doing here?" Jungkook asks, he begins to look around his room. There's flowers in the guy's hand. Are they for me? 

 

"Yeah so, I came to drop by and see how you were doing. Since it was my friend who snapped your leg." 

 

 

His leg? 

 

 

Glancing past the smaller man, Jungkook took note of the fucking huge cast on his left leg. How did he even miss that? Wait, did someone write something on it?  

 

"Hey can you read what my casts says?" 

 

Yoongi looks over, and of _course_  its Namjoon. 

 

 In a neat cursive, colored in a purple sharpie. Namjoon writes: 

 

 _"Sorry about your leg. Please call me soon, I want to make up for it  XXX-XXX-XXX"_  

 

"Oh..." 

 

 

Suddenly, it hits Jungkook. Everything that happened last night. Quitting, smacking patrons with a food tray. That felt great. Meeting Jimin. Oh! Kim fucking Namjoon. He met Kim Namjoon!! And the guy broke his leg and drop kicked him. Right.  

 

But who was this guy in his room? Why did he even get a room? Right. Namjoon. 

 

 

"So, who are you anyways?" 

 

 

"Min Yoongi, Jungkook." 

 

 

 

No. This is not happening _again_. He's in hell. There is no way that Min Yoongi was infront of him. _With Flowers._  

 

 

 _N_ _o_  

 

 

"A-agust D...No fucking way." 

 

 

"Yup. That’s me." 

 

 

"oh..." 

 

Oh shit he knew his name? How did he know his name. Oh yeah. He's a patient so his name must be outside of his room.  

 

Two guys in black suits enter the room, each wearing some dark shades. They look like they could be from the MIB movies, with the same glasses and earpieces. The two "spies" start to pack up anything that was Jungkook's and takes them outside the room.  Yoongi seems unbothered by the event, and Jungkook was worried. It wasn’t like he had much in the first place. Just his phone and clothes. But his _phone_. They were taking his life-line away. 

 

"Hey where are they going with my stuff?" Jungkook questioned. Looking bad to Yoongi. Still, he was super cool up close, 

 

 

"To my place." 

 

 

 _Wait-_  

 

 

 _"_ You're coming too of course." 

 

 

"Seriously?!" 

 

 

With no room for argument, Jungkook gave in. Expecting Yoongi to either help him into a wheelchair or get a nurse, he was shocked to feel the wind under his feet and his world turn vertically.  

 

Great. He's being carried again. How can he even lift him? Yoongi has noodle arms at this rate... There cute. 

 

 

And this is how Jungkook was personally escorted out of the hospital by Min Yoongi and a bunch of MIB spies. Also, there just had to be reporters and paparazzi outside of the hospital. Shouting out as many questions possible, the quality of the question didn’t matter as long as it was answered. Journalist are hungry and sleep deprived after all. 

 

 

"Jeon Jungkook! How did it feel to go on a date with Kim Namjoon?!" 

 

 

"Did you get to second base with Park Jimin?" 

 

 

"Do you have any relations to Kim Taehyung?" 

 

 

"Are you and Min Yoongi a couple?!" 

 

 

Now that one he was going to deny, but his captor/savior had to go ahead and open his pretty mouth. 

 

"Yes we are, no further comments." 

 

"W-what?!" 

 

 

Looks like this is his life now. Fuck. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Somehow they make it to Yoongi's limo. Jungkook is placed down onto a plush, leather seat. He looks around. Seeing the casual champagne on ice kind of thing. Jungkook feels that he's had enough for today. Enough of..."this". 

 

But a quick thought hits him. 

 

 

"Hey, Yoongi. Wouldn’t you be Mint Yoongi. Because of your hair?" Jungkook bursts out laughing at his own comment. 

 

 

The look Yoongi gives him makes him makes him laugh even harder. Causing him to lean forward and hitting his broken leg of the side of one of the seats. Nice going.  

 

Things get worse when the two spies jump into action, and scouts the area. Thinking they were under attack. Wow. 

 

 

They handed him back his phone. Which blew up with messages from distant family, friends and Taehyung. Ignoring them, he scrolled through his social media. Knowing his luck, it got worse. The photos from the hospital that was legit, 10 minutes away, were already online. With headlines like: 

 

 

 _"Local Man Seduces Some Of The World's Richest"_  

 

 

 _"Jeon Jungkook, And His Harem Of The Rich"_  

 

 

 _"Min Yoongi and_ _Unknown_ _Jeon Jungkook"_  

 

 

Holy fuck.  

 

 

Yoongi, to make things worse. Grabs hold of his hand, efficiently knocking his phone out and proceeds to hold his hand. He can see a little blush dusting his pale cheeks.  

 

 

"You're mine. Ok?" He sputtered out. Making direct, full on eye contact with Jungkook.  

 

 

Not knowing what else to say.  He shuffles out a quick "Yes." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Pulling up to Min Yoong's house is _wild_. 

 

And by house. He should say, Mansion. 

 

It has three stores, four different pools. And do not get him started on the amount of bedrooms. This house must cost a fortune. Entering the house, with some assistance, he was astonished. Crystal chandeliers hang from above, bringing a bright light to the mansion. 

 

 

Jungkook closed his eyes, taking in the small peace he was given. He wouldn’t mind staying here, he just can't really touch or break anything. Hell even the toilet paper must be expensive.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just as he opened his eyes, and turned to go outside. His peace was broken by a couple of shouts from the entrance of the mansion. Concerned, Jungkook tried to go outside. Suddenly, a cloth was covering his nose and mouth. Strong and muscular arms grabbed hold of his small frame. Being pushed into a equally muscular chest, JUngkook was cornered. He couldn’t hold his breath for long and did the obvious thing, which was of course _breathing_. His world once again, spun, doing a 369 kickflip. Black clouded his vision. 

 

"Sorry about this, sweet-cheeks." He heard a voice say.  

 

 _Sweet-cheeks?!_  

 

Before he could make any further protest, he passed out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I cant do suprising endings like that. But i bet you cant guess who im going to write about next....
> 
> (Also, Kristina if you're reading this [not likely] stop leaving your makeup stuff in the bathroom, i slipped on your makeup brush and ate the fucking pavement).
> 
> It's midnight and i need to sleep.
> 
> so untill next time. Ill see you guys around~


	5. Tattoos Are Fucking Hot, Seokjin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin, is quite the looker. Perfect eye candy. Too bad that isnt all he turns out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, what the F U C C.
> 
> +3333 notes?! +200 KUDOS???
> 
> IM SCREAMING YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT?! 
> 
> I got myself together and wrote this chapter for you guys. 
> 
> The reason why it took so long is because Saturday i went to a party and we put tarp on the ground with soap so we could slip n slide into the pool. Things were going great, until my dumbass slipped and landed directly onto my chest. So now my ribs are bruised :[
> 
> Enough of my foolishness, on to the story!

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tattoos are forever.  To Jin, tattoos are eternal. 

 

They vary from black and white sketches, blotched upon limbs. To insane bursts of colors, flowing through your eyes, filling your brain. Flushing throughout the skin, blooming under the touch of steel. 

 

Needles upon needles have touched his skin, despite the pain, it only makes him stronger.  Well this is only his opinion after all. Or it could just be a fact.  

 

Jin, is what you would call majestic. Or a stone cold killer. Hey, you know what they say, blood is good for the skin. Or is it that it’s good _in_ the skin? 

 

Whatever. 

 

Don’t misunderstand. Jin isn't a serial killer or psychopath, he Is simply a mafia boss. Best of the best, with ties all over the world. Branching out in the yakuza, mobs, and everything in-between. His whole life was planned out from the moment he was pushed from his mother's womb. His father being the _oh so_ high and mighty planner here, didn’t count on Jin becoming an atomic bomb, destroying all of his plans and being killed by his own son.  

 

I don't think that anyone could count on that possibility, unless you are that _one_ person.  

 

His life, is an interesting one? Yes you can take that as a question. It has been a confusing existence, but he is trying to make the most of it. Considering the "good" he's done with the mobs. 

 

Along with power comes enemies, so many fucking rivals. Can't they let a guy live for once? 

 

Speaking of living, have I mentioned that tattoos are fucking great? They are such an expressive way to tell stories, or to hold on to memories.  

 

Jin is a canvas, not an empty one but a canvas brimming with life. Ironically, with the weight of lives he's lost, he lives as a free bird.  

 

His favorite tattoo, has to be his lotus. A lotus wrapped in colorful thorns, with little budding flowers on them. Each life lost is a bud. But when will the buds bloom? 

 

 

 _When he meets "the one"._  

 

Contrary, to popular belief, Jin is fucking ripped. Just putting that out there. He really is! You think that it is easy to be a mafia leader, and Mr. Worldwide Handsome at the same time?! 

 

Truly, people take him for granted. Except for one person. Do we really have to mention who.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _Ugh, I feel like shit._  

 

Jungkook cracked open his eyes, (like fucking eggs) using his fingers to wipe away the night crust. He feels drowsy, Not tired drowsy, but overdosing on Benadryl drowsy. He tries to pinch himself, only to see the lavished silks in his eyesight.  

 

Is he still at Yoongi's?  

 

Wait, something's different here. Even though this place is as fancy as Yoongi's house- mansion thing, it isn't his place. 

 

 _Then where the FUCK am I?!_  

 

He shot up from the bed he was resting upon, with a look of shock on his face. If Jungkook wasn’t in a crappy situation like this one, he would've laughed at his own expression. But seriously, why can't he remember anything? 

 

He brings a hand to cheek, trying to rub off the drowsy feelings. Cheeks..? 

 

 _Sweet-cheeks?_  

 

Oh fuck, this is some Jason Bourne type shit right? But he isn't Jason Bourne here, is he? Oh. And he needs to get out of here, and kick that guy's ass for calling him sweet-cheeks, no one gets away with giving him nicknames without his permission. Fuck that guy.  

 

Getting up from the bed, Jungkook takes notice of his change of wardrobe. He was dressed in a simple,  soft baby blue pajama pants, and a white button up shirt. They frame his body positively, curving in the right places, especially around his ass. The clothes look expensive, but what the fuck? Who fucking changed his clothes?! That means someone's seen him _at least_ half naked?  

 

This does not sit well with him. This means war, everyone has to die. No ifs, ands or buts.  

 

Leaping out of bed, Jungkook realizes that leaping was stupid. Seeing as his leg is still injured. Glaring at his injury, Jungkook remembers (again) that Namjoon wrote his number the cast.  

 

Now all he needs is a phone, which is still at Yoongi's because this wouldn’t be Jungkook's life if it wasn’t.  

 

Making up his mind, Jungkook grabs hold of the bed head, and begins to limp out of the room, which was by the way, unlocked. He looks like fucking Buffy the Pirate from one piece. Hopping around on one leg. Never mind, he looks more like a seagull trying to fly away.  

 

Things were going fantastic. He made it out of the bedroom he was in and was currently admiring how fucking _huge_ this place was. Now this is a mansion.   

 

Decorative cloth cover each section, every one of them is a deep pink or royal blue. Whoever owns this place certainty knows their colors.  

 

Speaking of, who the hell even brought him here? Why do they need him. Is it because he suddenly met a lot of rich and famous people. That was only in the span of what? Three days? 

 

Fuck what about school...? 

 

Being too lost in thought Jungkook didn’t realize he lost balance until he was well, falling. And of course, the only way to break his fall was to land on his injured leg. Now if that didn’t hurt, imagine his surprise when the force of his fall, causes his leg to hit the ground. **Hard**. 

 

 _Holy-_  

 

"FUCK!" He screams, clutching his leg in pain. Shutting his eyes tight, only letting a few tears out. 

 

That scream must have alerted someone with out loud it was. Jungkook must have some A++ luck over here. Jungkook fucked himself over.  

 

But fuck, god damn did that fall hurt his leg. He should really get up and hide or something. Before Jungkook could even think about getting up, rough arms grabbed hold of him. Their owners' is non other than...who is this guy? 

 

Whoever he is, he's hot...and fuck, are those tattoos? He looks like a total bad boy, like from a bad Indian movie. (*cough* kuch kuch hota hai) 

 

"Are you ok?" Bad boy asks him. He seems worried for me?  

 

"I'm in pain here." Jungkook points down to his _crying_  leg.  

 

Bad boy supplies a quick look, seeming as if there was a middle school debate going on inside. Scratching his head, Bad Boy made up his mind. And for the _third fucking time_  Jungkook was being carried. He must really fit in for the role of damsel in distress because that's all that seems to be happening to him!  

 

"Whoa, man be gentle!" Jungkook wails out as _of course_  pressure is put onto his bad leg. 

 

"Sorry." 

 

He carries Jungkook downstairs.  

 

 _Wait what the hell? How big is this place?!_  

 

Placing him "gently" onto a plush couch, Bad boy sits next to him, helping Jungkook get settled. This gives Jungkook the perfect chance to analyze his companion. 

 

One, he's covered in tattoos, a 100% win in Jungkook's book. Two, he's incredible, and crazy attractive. What's with all these hot guys and suddenly crashing through his life? Three, he's got the biggest pair of shoulders he has ever seen. Those babies can stretch for miles.  

 

"Would you like to know why you are here?" He asked. 

 

"Hell yeah I do." 

 

"Oh eager are we? It's simple, I want you."  

 

"What." 

 

"You can be mine, you know? I've been keeping tabs on you and your "ability"." 

 

"Wait, you've been stalking me?!" Jungkook sits up, but is pushed back by Bad boy. He should really learn this guy's name and to stop giving people nicknames.  

 

"Who even are you?" 

 

"The name's Kim Seokjin, but you can call me Jin, sweet-cheeks." 

 

"Hold up. No one. And I mean _no one_  gets to call me sweet-cheeks."  

 

Bad boy- I mean, Jin. Yeah that’s much better.  

 

Jin presses a hand to Jungkook's chest and pushes him _down._ He's strong as hell. And climbs over Jungkook. He wraps one hand under Jungkook's head and brings them facet-to-face. If Jungkook was in a different state of mind, this would've been hot as fuck. But I'm pretty sure this is how Jungkook dies. 

 

"Listen, Kookie." Jin says sweetly. He reaches out and swipes a little crumb from the corner of Jungkook's mouth.  

 

"You had something on your mouth, honey." Jin flicks away the offending crumb, and climbs off of Jungkook, making sure to avoid his cast.  

 

 _Holy shit he's actually sweet. He's like a little puppy how can he possibly hurt anyone-_  

 

"Hey boss!"  

 

Three people enter the room, each with a matching suit and tie. If Jungkook didn’t know any better, he would've thought that they were like Yoongi's guys in the MIB.  

 

Jin nods his head in recognition. It seems that some of his sonorities have arrived. All three of them were tall men. They look as if they were from CSI Miami or something. Maybe the X-Files would suit them better.  

 

 _Well, Sully you won't believe this._  

 

"I see that you've made a move on the skank!" The guy in the middle exclaims. Making uncomfortable eye contact with Jungkook. 

 

 I'm talking about being in the self checkout section and the machine requires assistance, and you're trying to get the worker's attention but their busy with someone else. And you do not want to cause any problems so you just stand there with you're melting, unpaid ice cream. Jungkook's been there. It was quite sad actually. Watching as his pistachio ice cream melted to a puddle of goupy sadness.  

 

 

The other two besides him begin to panic, as everyone but the offender notices the sour look on Jin's face. Scratch that. He looks like a killer now. As if he could murder millions and be fine with himself the morning after.   

 

Man, this guy. People like him really need to shut the fuck up sometimes. First those pigs at the restaurant and now this random MIB guy who was once again, biting off more than he can ever chew. Someone's going to choke today and it's not me. 

 

"After you're done do you think you can give us a turn-" 

 

 _Bang_ _Bitch!_  

 

Something warm touches Jungkook's cheeks, he carefully brings his hands to his face. Something's wet? No, no. These kinds of things only happen in the movies right? So there is no way that his fingertips have blood.  

 

He looks over to Jin, who is wearing a _frightening_  expression. Who is also holding a gun. Why does have a gun. Following the path of said gun, Jungkook's eyes meet the body of a corpse, still bleeding out, but his fucking head is gone?! 

 

"Don't you _dare_  insult him! You insult him, you insult me. Respect him as you would to me!" Jin simply commands, looking at the two other men. 

 

"Clean him up, boys. I have business to take care of." Jin looks over to Jungkook, who is sort of shaking at the moment.  

 

His expression softens, he shouldn’t have been so cruel in front of his flower.  

 

Jin picks up Jungkook once again, and carries him to a different room. It's Jin's own bedroom. Laying Jungkook down gently, Jin lies next to him, wrapping his hands around Jungkook's waist.  

 

"I'm sorry about that." Jin apologizes. 

 

"I-it's alright, Just...what the fuck Jin." 

 

Surprisingly Jungkook feels safe in Jin's arms, they're just so cozy...he really wants to sleep now. Jungkook isn't one to waist opportunities like this one. Jungkook takes his time to trace over the many tattoos worn on Jin's arms. One was a bright and velvety Butterfly. Another was green and red dragon, taking it's place from his forearm to Jin's right hand. That one might be his favorite. You know, he really shouldn’t be snuggling with some handsome stranger who kills people in his name. But what the hell? He has to live a little bit, doesn’t he? 

 

 

He settles in further with Jin, becoming the little spoon. His eyes feel heavy, this is nice he can fall asleep like this. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Jungkook, I hope you know that you're cuddling with the world's most dangerous and powerful Mafia boss right?" 

 

Jungkook's eyes shot open. 

 

_"What?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got WAAYY into Jin. Seriosuly. I feel like i might just write a one-shot about Mafia Jin and College Jungkook,
> 
> Now that i think about it. Didnt Jungkook miss a lot of classes because of all these pretty boys?


	6. Taehyung Brings It Around Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung, is a worm.
> 
> He sits around all day, he doesnt really have to go to school. He is rich after all. 
> 
> But a certain person makes him doing anything worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back~  
> I had a little issue trying to assemble this chapter from my brain into words.  
> Also, its been so long since the last update i felt really bad whenever i saw the reads increase bc i wasnt follwing my random schedule. I spent a lot of time taking care of my mom who got the flu (gave me much needed time to think about where this fic is going).
> 
> My mother loves flowers, we have two gigantic oak trees that i sometimes sit and write in, and fall out of. 
> 
> Enough of me, go ahead and read this small plot development [not really]

* * *

 

-=*=-

 

* * *

 

 

 

Taehyung is a worm. Well, more like a couch potato, hopefully you get the picture,  

 

He lays in bed all day, and only leaves for the necessities, not including classes. It's not like he goes to school or anything. Pfft. (He does, he's just...a rare occurrence that's all)  

 

But right now, he's all over the place. Sort of like he's doing the bubble dance from spongebob, except he's not blowing any bubbles. 

 

 _Did he seriously just make a_ _Spongebob_ _reference?!_  

 

He's losing it. Hell, anyone would. Especially when your only, true love is missing. Has been missing, for a good four days. No calls, no texts, not even a fucking voicemail. Why do these things tend to happen? And frequently? This is insane.  

 

Why is it that whenever he gets some sort of refill on his courage meter (gains 1 unit of courage every five hundred years) some bullshit happens and suddenly things go wrong. 

 

For example: 

 

Having enough courage to confess to your best friend since middle school about this I-Like-You-Crush he's had. If only it went like he planned.  

He was going to meet Jungkook behind the school that day, with a sharp and crisp suit on and a beautiful arrangement of flowers, Taehyung was prepared to confess all the love he's ever held for Jungkook, with his heart right out in the open.  

 

But nooooo. 

 

Some fucking guy, beat him to it. And it worked! Can you believe this bullshit?!  

 

So that dick and Jungkook dated for a while, only for Jungkook to be cheated on. And Taehyung was left to pick up the pieces. Which he had no problem with. Then they got even closer, going to high school together, and now they're roommates for collage.  

 

Collage, which is where he and Jungkook should be.  

 

Too bad. 

 

After the whole mess of searching for Jungkook, you can only imagine what Taehyung was feeling when he read today's newsfeed. Consisting of an overwhelming number of articles about Jungkook. Jungkook and how he's somehow made himself a harem (go figure), and his "favorite"- being Min Yoongi's boyfriend. Fuck. 

 

The moment he finds Jungkook, he will propose. In a boyfriend to boyfriend kind of way. 

 

"We aren't even dating yet." Taehyung mutters to himself, he assembles his designated items, (all that required shit and by that he means just his phone, wallet and keys). 

 

He needs to be honest with Jungkook. It's his last resort.  

 

When he called him the other night, Taehyung was never having an emergency, he just wanted Jungkook to come home quickly so he could actually stop being such a coward and confess. 

 

He must of did some terrible shit in his past life for things to turn out this way. 

 

Taehyung is going insane at the thought of Jungkook being out in the world, he knows that Jungkook can certainty handle himself (him quitting his job for example). But it still hurts not to have him by his side. Even if is for him to remain in the "Best Friends" role for eternity. As long as they are in touch, by each other's sides. He would be fine. 

 

Taehyung made his way out of their shared apartment, although his mind is gushing with worries and thoughts, he will keep a clear face and set out to search for Jungkook, queue Indiana Jones theme song, which is playing in his head for background noise. 

 

It feels like he's an adventurer, or Crash Bandicoot, because the N Sane Trilogy haunts him and Jungkook to this day, a chilling shiver travels down his spine at the thought of the Future Frenzy level. But he can relate to a mythical, box-breaking create, with...you know. The entire "I Must Save My Girlfriend™" thingy. Or maybe the entire Damsel In Distress scenario.  

 

Or Best Friend, that works too.  

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

....

 

For once, things were ok. Two weeks have passed since he was taken to Jin's. He's been thinking about all the stuff he's missed out on. That cute guy he had a date with, how everyone else was doing, and especially how Taehyung was doing. That little monster, he's most likely doing Ok but it wouldn’t hurt to see him again.  

 

And Yoongi. God, Jungkook hopes for his wellbeing, he was kidnapped in his own home and it seemed that he genuinely cared for Jungkook.  

 

 _Don't forget about school..._  

 

On second thought, Jungkook pushed that little "reminder" to the back of his mind. Collage can wait ("Not really but what choice do I have?"). However, his old life did suck. It is improving in the most unsual of circumstances.  

 

But despite the longing he felt for his friends' company, Jungkook reached a conclusion. A surprising one at that. 

 

Jungkook, wasn't stressed at all. Another shocking detail, no sarcasm even detected within that sentence. Can you believe it? 

 

He stayed by Jin's side the entire time. Jin. Huh, they really did reach nickname basis. Another scary fact, Jungkook has become so close to Jin. He can't imagine his life without any of these crazy but lovely people, even if he barely knew them.  

 

Jungkook has to admit. He was terrified of Jin at first. The guy did kill someone in front of him, for him. It was a strange combination of touching and horrifying. But then Jin took him in his long arms, wrapped so snugged on his body. It felt like a perfect fit. Two puzzle pieces, finding that ultimate connection. Jungkook didn’t have the heart to part himself from Jin. Not with that startling amount of perfection he had in his eyes, sparkling through his tough guy face.  

 

Jin, with his Infinte (Jungkook cries a little bit on the inside) shoulders and even bigger smiles, managed to worm his way into the Jungkook Harem.  

 

"Kookie, can you come with me for a bit?" Jin questioned, adding a pout at the end. He puckered his lips for extra power. 

 

And who in this world, is cold-hearted enough to refuse? 

 

"Sure, Jin." 

 

He gets up from his desk. Yet again, another out of place detail. Him and Jin share a room too, covered in the fanciest and satins, he could fit twice the amount his apartment can. They cuddle every night. Alarming, how quickly Jungkook opened up to Jin.  

 

They shuffle out the room at a smooth pace. Walking side by side, the pair looked like one the ultimate power couples. Like the ones that are in those high school movies.  

 

Jungkook walking? You read that right, turns out his leg wasn’t actually broken, just in bad shape. He found out (some weird loophole method) that Namjoon requested the cast and "Broken Leg" excuse, what a soft egg Namjoon is. A tad bit over protective but a soft-boiled egg either way.  

 

Striding through the vast halls of Jin's mansion, they passed by a couple of Jin's  _lackeys,_ they were not important enough to be considered his men. Upon contact, they bowed, low and at a perfect angle. Jungkook gained the same treatment as Jin after that  _incident_.  

 

Jungkook was confused now, where are they even going at this rate? He wanted to spout out his distress but held back, he could trust Jin, right? It's not like he hasn't been cuddling with him for two weeks now, taking his time to carefully trace all the tattoos on Jin's arms. (And legs, and shoulders. Especially the shoulders. Dont tell anyone please).

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

It felt like he was trying to find the center of the Earth. Except, Jungkook is the center of his Universe. His one and only sun. What is the Earth without it's sun? 

 

Cold and barren. De-voided of all life. At least that’s how Taehyung feels. Empty.  

 

He's been looking and looking for so long (two weeks  _is_  a long time). With every passing minute, a little smidge of his heart is rubbed away. It was discovered that after Jungkook left the hospital, he was taken from Yoongi (Taehyung refused to call him Jungkook's boyfriend) home.  

 

This sent Taehyung into a frenzy, desperate for any little crumb of information. He went from all kinds of shady places, run down bars, suspicious alleyways, he even consulted Namjoon on the matter. For a person with his sort of wealth, he wishes he had better sources. 

 

He had only of few left to ask for help. Which led him to where he is now. Standing in front of two gigantic, steel gates. They were at least five times his height.  

 

With Taehyung being close to the owner of this property, he had "friendship" rights, of sorts. Basically meaning that they know him so well that he can just visit him whenever he wants, even walk straight through those menacing gates.  

 

And he did just that, swiftly passing between the gates, he makes his way towards the place where his friend would most likely be. The gardens of course. Hey, if he lived here, it would be his favorite too.  

 

The vast and luxurious gardens took him by surprise every time he visits. He makes sure to take his time traveling within the maze of a garden that he's in. 

 

Upon his journey, he finds who he was looking for, he runs to them, with a big smile and bright eyes. This person is important to him, he is family.  Calling them out, he realized that there were two people instead of just a person. The stranger had their back turned, Taehyung was curious about who such a person could be. These gardens were sacred ground. They have to be of high status to be here.  

 

Eventually, the stranger turned around seemingly now aware of Taehyung's presence.  

 

And it seems that he was taken by surprise. 

 

* * *

 

 

Jungkook was getting irritated.  

 

Or nervous 

 

Both? Both is good. 

 

Jin didn’t leak a word about where the destination was. Not a  _single_  syllable. 

 

Just a  _follow me please_  followed by an additional  _it'll be worth the wait_.  

 

They’ve been walking for so long (not really just five minutes) that he failed to notice how warm his right hand was getting. Did something bite him? Was he having an allergic reaction? 

 

Jungkook looked down at his hand, and wow. He was doing the hand holding with Jin 

 

Wait what the fuck Jungkook? What the hell is the  _hand holding_. He can feel the steam spouting from his ears at this rate.  

 

They're holding hands and suddenly Jungkook's face matches the deep red roses they walk by. Wait roses? 

 

"We're here." Jin softly speaks, his silky voice surrounding Jungkook's ears and turns his brain to absolute mush. 

 

Jungkook stops to inspect the "arrival". He's stunned. 

 

It's simply, majestic. What is? You may ask.  _Everything_  is. 

 

Cliché, isn't it. 

 

Bright colors engulf his vision, every and any species of flower is in this garden. And it is simply  _breath taking_. 

 

Tulips of the deepest blue, roses of pinks and orange hues. Pale orchids decorated with specs of pinks. Jungkook might've just went to heaven. 

 

Jungkook watches in awe, this entire garden felt like a secret place. Or a dimension, where only happiness and peace dwells.  

 

"Jin? This is amazing?" Jungkook says, turning towards Jin and- 

 

 _Whoa._  

 

Jin was too busy smelling the roses (ha), he bends down by a particular rose bed, and picks the biggest, white rose he's ever scene. He becomes a prince, if Jungkook squints hard enough, with the way he walks up to Jungkook with both power and elegance swirling around him. Jin faces Jungkook and puts the rose in his hair, tucking it in with the small and strayed unkept hairs.  

 

"A pure rose for a beautiful soul."  

 

Hook, line and sinker. 

 

If you thought Jungkook could blush any harder, well then think again.  

 

"Why did you bring me here? Wait! I didn’t mean for that to come out so rude. It's just that this place is quite the sanctuary and how you act it seems that you treasure this plac-" Jungkook's rambling. Great. 

 

Before he could stop himself, Jin puts a finger to his lips, sufficiently silencing him. They lock eyes, and suddenly Jungkook's in a drama.  

 

"I have something to say, my sweet." 

 

 _Holy fuck_  

 

Jungkook simply nods in confirmation and lets Jin continue. 

 

"Although it's been a while since we first met. I feel as if I knew you my entire life. Maybe more. Your presence, your beauty, your little smiles you give to only yourself and me if I'm lucky, I love them all. Most importantly, I believe that, a diamond in the rough, an angel, are what I need in my life. I do not think that I would be able to return to such a dark, bloodied routine. You brought light, you bring joy- no. You are my joy."  

 

Jungkook is honestly, flustered. Having such sweet and sincere words directed at him? It seemed so unreal.  

 

"Jin..."  

 

"Please, say that you will accept me, even if I cannot be your only love, let me be one of them. Please, Kookie."  

 

"I'll accept you, Jin." Is all Jungkook says before he's enveloped into strong arms, crushed tightly agasint Jin's broad chest.  

 

He feels something soak his shoulder, is Jin crying? 

 

He pulls himself out of Jin's arm, trying to disregard the hurt look that flashes across his face, and cups Jin's face with both hands. He uses his thumbs like some sort of napkin and wipes away his tears. He brings their foreheads together, eyes tightly shut and basking in each other's warmth. 

 

But the sweet, almost blood sugar raising, romantic moment is cut short.  

 

Jin might as well be an anime protagonist, with how quickly he shoved Jungkook behind his back, hunching his shoulders to make him appear even  _more_  powerful. If that was even possible.  

 

Jungkook tries to shuffle out from behind Jin's sound barrier wall of a chest, but only gets  _gently_  pushed back behind. He lets out a little pout, and resigns to guarding himself behind Jin. If he's getting this worked up then something is wrong.  

 

Then he hears it, the simple sound of footsteps, and the crunching of leaves. Someone's here. 

 

Suddenly, Jin's shoulders (still beautiful as ever) drop, he turns into a relaxed stance and faces the "intruder" with a warm look. (Lots of things are warm ok?) 

 

Jungkook lets curiosity get the best of him, and also turns towards the stranger, with widening eyes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"...Taehyung?" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....im sooorrryyy
> 
> i love writing romantic crap and i was feeling a JinKook mood today.  
> Also: I find it fucking terrible that people are now noticing Jin because someone let it slip that his father is a rich ceo. Such bullshit.  
> [KokoBop got me fucked up , i havent slept in 3 days including right now bc of it. Being a Chen stan is a blessing]
> 
> If you ever want to talk, or give any requests this is my tumblr: leftovermangochutney


	7. Spread Your Wings, Have Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is upset  
> Jin's not having any of it.  
> Jungkook finally gets the sleep he's been craving since his freshman year of high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for taking so long. My mind was in some weird mess where i couldnt asemble the plot, it drifted for a bit but becase of Krisitna [punk] it's back
> 
> To all my Taekook mains reading this: Im sorry  
> Mild or Small Blood tw and Blood mention.
> 
> Ive made the terrible realization that this fic somehow got long is turing into arcs. Because right now would be Jin's smol arc and someone stop me bc i have so many ideas for this fic and to put it into a series with full epilouges and side stories.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He does not get paid enough to deal with this. At least the kid's a cutie. Really something. With the most sweetest smile, plush cheeks and an ass which  _refuses_  to quit. Oh! And those fucking  ** _thighs-_**  god damn son, from now on the only acceptable form of death will be choking from those thighs. He should stop thinking about them. ( ** _Thighsthighsthighsthighsthighsthighsthighs_** ) Ok thats enough.

**__ **

By now he concludes that he is simply.  _Fucked._

Whipped works as well. But let's face it. This kid is an angel. A...really sexy angel. He legit sees the wings sprouting from the kid's back. Shimmering in a bright light, with little sparkles to accent them. Or it's just his vivid imagination combined with a nice two weeks of no sleep. But the former would be nice. 

"Holy fuck?!"

"Did someone just shoot at us?!"

Oh. That's right. He's supposed to be getting them out of here! Not ogling at that fine piece of ass, (with a bigger slice of personality). 

 

* * *

 

Yikes. Fucking yikes. 

How can he even describe the situation? Yikes is sufficient enough. And this is coming from a well-educated, (former) college student.

Because, things are so  _not_  good. So don't blame him, Yikes is defiantly a perfect word for this....well whatever this? Is?

"Taehyung?" 

How many times will shit like this happen? Especially to him?

Taehyung just stares at Jungkook, his expression is completely unreadable. He hunches over, with his soft lilac hair covering his eyes, Jungkook's main method for reading Taehyung. Oh no. This is bad.

Jungkook feels Jin rub small, comforting circles into his hipbone. It's soothing. 

But that will have to wait. Jungkook rips himself from Jin's embrace, much to the dismay of both parties. He makes a trek in Taehyung's direction. 

"Taehyung? W-what are you doing here?" He approaches slowly, as if Jungkook is coming across a predator. But fuck. Why did he stutter? Out of everything. He stutters. 

Jungkook marvels in horror as Taehyung does nothing, not even when Jungkook is stretching his hand out to meet Taehyung. Taehyung is frozen, as if the gods their selves rooted him to the ground. Arms remained attached to his sides, each baring an angry looking fist. Fuck.

"Taehyung? What's wr-"

Pain.

He feels some sort of pain? Jungkook's eyes widen at the confirmation. A small but impacting pain blossoms upon his left cheek, pushed to the side causing his body to follow. He flops to the ground crying out at the sudden impact.  Feeling the pain bloom, spreading around like the soft petals of a hibiscus. Tears form, slipping down his rosy cheeks in groups. Jungkook simply stares in shock, as if he just switched roles with Taehyung.

Taehyung, he hit Jungkook.  Holy shit. He punched him. 

"What the actual  **fuck**  Jungkook!?" Taehyung screams, thawed out and angry. 

Jungkook gives no reply, he simply holds his wounded cheek, poking and prodding at the bruised flesh. Something's broken. Just like him. It's not the fact that he's upset, it is- however that Taehyung punched him. Does he understand that Jungkook's been upset too?!

Maybe he doesn’t matter. 

After all he has been spending so much time with men he barely knows...

"You fucking left me. Do you know the stress and pain you caused?! Countless nights I've spent wondering where you went, what happened. Even if you fucking  _died._ " Taehyung continues, gaining power at the release of his fustrations. 

Jungkook cant even muster a reply, taking on Taehyung's harsh words head on. Absorbing the insults like a dry sponge.

"-And worst of all. You were here this whole time. You were being a fucking  ** _whore_**." 

Jungkook brought his head up so fast it might as well have ripped itself off from it's sockets. Hurt must be trending lately because that's all what remains of Jungkook. Oh great. The tears are flooding the floors, there's so much?

"...Tae-"

"No. You don’t get to talk to me. You've turned into a real  _slut_  havent you? How many guys have you fucked over these past weeks? 10? 30? How ab-"

" **ENOUGH!** "

"That's  ** _enough_**  Taehyung." 

* * *

 

Watching Jungkook fall to the ground, after he oh so carefully approached Taehyung  _angered_  him.  

Hearing his (former, he's dropping him so fucking fast) friend insult and degrade his treasure. He's more than angry.

Seeing Taehyung have the fucking audacity to  _hit_  Jungkook is an entirely different story.

There's so much red. Jin is blind, all he sees is red, red and even more shades of red. With a sudden force, he stalks up to Taehyung, grabbing him by the collar. Lifting him above the ground, he  _throws_  Taehyung away like the garbage he fucking is. He makes sure to slam him into the ground. The red grows louder, brighter and even more feisty.

He should stop here but goes back for more, slamming his foot onto one of Taehyung's hands, the red clears up a little bit when he hears a loud  _crunch_  followed by a wonderful, oh so soothing wail of pain. 

But it doesn’t compensate for the pain he's cause his flower.

_His flower-_

Whipping his head back, he turns to Jungkook's defeated form and hears his heart break. 

He's running at this rate, watching as his flower curls in his arms, and  _sobs_ _,_ crying untill he's exhausted every fluid towards his tears. He never wants to hear his baby cries and wails of pure  _hurt_. Ever.

Gathering Jungkook into a full bridal's style carry, holding him closer than required. Jin refuses to turn back, wouldn’t even spare a glance at Taehyung. He won't. 

After some time, Jin navigates himself out of the maze and into his lovely home. He is sure to make Jungkook feel the safest, most comfortable. He needs it.

His lackeys actually cowered a little, witnessing how much rage their boss had, quaking in their boots, two of his lackeys parted quickly, they didn’t even want to  _think_  about the consequences of setting their boss off even more.

Jin passes through them with no acknowledgement, as usual, and makes his way to the bedroom. Shared mind you.

He feels nothing, only a pure wholesome anger, its deep in his stomach, dweling like a fucking demon. Waiting to strike anyone down with this little pitchfork. 

Jin (gently) lays Jungkook onto their bed, he looks so small. Being wrapped up in the purest of silks, soft to touch. He strips them down to just their underclothing, and dives in the silky sea to join Jungkook. Who stirs awake, face decorated by tears, followed by the always expected swollen eyes. 

"Baby, my flower, it'll be ok." Jin sooths. 

"Jin, what did I do wrong? I didn’t sleep with anyone..."

"I didn’t, I know you wont believe me but I really didn’t!"

Jungkook shoots up from the bed, those tears threatening to make a comeback. 

"Baby, I believe you. It's ok." Jin assures. 

Jin and his sneaky arms, somehow find their way around Jungkook's waist and pulls Jungkook into the puffy bed, clutching him close. 

He doesn’t mind the closeness. 

He doesn’t mind how small they seem, crushed together.

He doesn’t mind the growing wetness on his shoulder. 

Eventually, they fell alseep, worn out by the day's events. 

* * *

 

"GET DOWN!" Someone shouts, followed by a barrage of gunshots.

Two men rush through the halls, both well-armed and prepared to fight. One of them makes sure to avoid any contact with the dozens of bodies which seem to be attached to the floors. 

"Gross gross gross gros-"

"Christ man! You kill people for a living and it still grosses you out?!"

"Yes!"

Before the pair could break into an argument, a buzzing noise alerts them, as one of the men pull out a radio from his back pocket.

"-Guys?! Respond please! Jackson answer me!" A static-like voice fills the silence.

"Damn Bam! Calm down!" One of the men, now identified as Jackson, shouted into the radio.

"Guys chill." 

"For you Mark, I'll do anything-"

"Yeah no let's save that for later."

"Gotcha."

The pair continued the journey through the mansion, they were supposed to find and take back some important cargo. Well they assume it's important due to the overwhelming amount of cash they were paid beforehand. 

_"Umm, not to be that kind of guy but. Are you sure there is supposed to be this many zeros?!" Jackson asked, gripping onto the weightless check in his hands._

_Jesus Christ. He didn’t even know that you could put so much money onto a small piece of paper._

   
_"Quite down Jackson!"_ _Jaebum_ _barked out, swiping the check from Jackson's once fortunate hands._

_"_ _So_ _do we have a deal?" Asked the client._

_"Yeah, if you can step into the light so we can actually see you instead of being a shady little shit then sure."_ _Yugyeom_ _suggest. Realizing what he said,_ _Yugyeom_ _instantly shut his mouth. Holy fuck._

_"_ _Yugyeom_ _what the fuck-"_

_"Sure."_

_Doing as suggested, the "client" walked forward, using the light of_ _the street-lamps to aid in dramatic_ _reval_ _._

_"Holy shit."_ _Bambam_ _intelligently states._

_Min_ _Yoongi_ _, is their "very important" client. This guy is a fucking_ _millionaire_ _. No wonder._

_"Satisfied now?"_

_"Yes."_

Right so this is the plan, swoop in, grab the cargo, get the rest of that sweet cash.  Then Jackson will  _finally_ get that smooth and sexy honeymoon with Mark. Sure they may be married but they couldn’t get to the paradise phase. Work got into the way.

But with this money. The possibilities are endless.

A house, kids, a fucking dog or two that he's going to call Spaghetti and Meatballs. With a small husky named Sherbert. 

To sum this up, Jackson + Money + Successful Job = good times with Mark and Dogs. 

Jackson can just taste the cocktails and the overly fruity drinks by now, the endless palm trees and beautiful beaches. Fuck Yeah.

"Focus dumbass!" Mark yelled, hitting Jackson over the head with his radio. 

"Right."

Eventually, after scouring through millions of rooms they arrived at the cargo's location. And  _damn_. This kid's cute. But not as much as his angel. ( _"Don’t call me that"-)_ His sugarpie ( _"That's even worse!" "Fine then you think of something!!" "Just say buttercup or something!?")_ -His Buttercup, is even cuter than this kid but he knows cute when he sees some. 

And this kiddo is cute.

"Alright we got him." Mark spoke into his radio. Eying Jackson as he sneakily took Jungkook from Jin's tight hold. Jin simply rolls over, trying to absorb the warmth Jungkook created. 

Jackson, being the oh-so careful guy, he is, pratically teleports out of the room, or in Mark's perspective: Jackson tried to run with the sleeping kid and ended up diving head-first into the room's door, breaking it. Guess what else happened? He woke up Jin. They're fucked.

"...Jungkookie?" He mumbles out, rubbing the sleep from his weary eyes. He searches the bed, not a body to be found. His eyes travel throughout the room, and land on to the two intruders. Both are muscular men, one blond and tall, the other has a similar structure. Why are these men in his room, and without his permission? He feels a little bad for the blond one, his forehead is bleeding and everything. Wait- is that?!

Upon further inspection Jin makes the terrible mistake of locking eyes on the small, sleeping form of who is (unfortunately) his little treasure. 

"Fuck."

"Let go." Jin growls out, his killer beginning to show itself. That familiar bloodlust is back, the majestic feeling of crushing organs under his fingers, bathing in the blood of millions. He wants to kill-

Wait.

Jin slips his hand under his pillow, picking up a 9mm pistol, gripping it tightly. 

"Listen here, if you let us go nice and easy we promise not to hurt him." Mark speaks up, getting ready to run if needed. 

"Sure the hell you will!" Jin shouts, pulling out the pistol, and aims at Mark. 

Jackson springs into action, grabbing Mark by the bicep and running the fuck out of the room. He barely dodges the gunshots. 

"Shit!" Mark yells. 

His hand is covered in a sticky, red substance. Its sickly warm and thick.

_Blood_

Jackson lets out a snarl of anger, pulling out his own gun and fires back some shots. They fucking shot his queen, what the fuck. What the  **fuck**?!

Jackson grabs Mark's gun and his gun, using both guns to take down as much men as possible. A satisfied feeling warms him inside when he sees the guy who hurt Mark get shot in the head, spraying out his brain matter on to the silky curtains. It's even better knowing that he's the one who killed him. 

Should he kill some more?

"Stop! Stop it's ok, let's just get the kid back to the hideout. Bam, rendezvous at point C." Mark takes his gun back, reloading it. 

No then.

Mark puts pressure on his wound, that's too much blood for one gunshot wound. But he'll manage. Putting Jungkook down ( _"How is this kid still_ _alseep_ _?!"_ )Jackson goes to one of the bodies, rips off it’s shirt and converts it into a make-shift bandage. 

"This will have to do for now." He stresses.

"I'm fine with that, Youngjae will patch me up." And there it is, that beautiful smile Mark gives. Makes Jackson's heart flutter all over again. Wait fuck. The kid!

He goes back to Jungkook. Who looks passed the fuck out. Picks him up and continues their way to the meet-point. 

Jackson still ends up worrying, hovering over Mark like a mother hen. Taking more shirts and clothes to stop the wound. That trip better be fucking worth it. 

* * *

 

When they reach the agreed spot, another ally is with them. 

"J-Hope! You got here just in time!" Jackson greets, loud and clear, he spots Mark following behind them. Jackson flings the cargo into J-Hope's arms, parting from the duo with a "Here take this!!!" Before the pair is gone.

"What."

J-Hope looks down at the cargo, which- "Surprise!" Turns out to be a kid. A really cute kid?

He does not get paid enough to deal with this. At least the kid's a  _nice_  sight for his sore ass eyes. Really something. With the most sweetest smile, plush cheeks and an ass which  _refuses_  to quit. Oh! And those fucking  ** _thighs-_**  god damn son, from now on the only acceptable form of death will be choking from those thighs. 

By now he concludes that he is simply.  _Fucked._

Whipped works as well. But let's face it. This kid is an angel. A...really sexy angel. He legit sees the wings sprouting from the kid's back. Shimmering in a bright light, with little sparkles to accent them. Or it's just his vivid imagination combined with a nice two weeks of no sleep. But the former would be nice. 

"What the fuck?" 

What a mouth he has. Oh shit!? He's awake? 

J-Hope internally panics, he's in the middle of gunfire holding a small (but hot) kid, who is by the way, panicking as much as he is.

He's getting to into the whole "monologue" thing because he barely had time to dodge an oncoming bullet, letting it only graze his right cheek. 

"Holy fuck?!"

"Did someone just shoot at us?!"

Oh. That's right. He's supposed to be getting them out of here! Not ogling at that fine piece of ass, (with a bigger slice of personality).  Fuck fuck fuck-

Oh? He has a great idea. 

J-Hope takes a glance at the windows, then back down to the kid in his arms, (who is surprisingly light??) and returns to the windows. Perfect.

Not the best plan but it works out nicely.

Deciding to take action, J-Hope grabs Jungkook's arms and wraps them around his neck ( _nic_ _eee_ ), turning towards the windows, he runs.

"Why am I getting a sense of deja  _vu-!?_ '

Before Jungkook could finsihed his question, they're already through the window, crashing through with J-Hope taking the most damage, much to Jungkook's dismay. 

"Warn me next time!" Jungkook wails, increasing his hold on J-Hope.

"Ok. How about? Right now"

"Wait what-"

J-Hope knocks him out cold, going the safe route with hitting a small amount of pressure points. It's only an itty-bitty piece of remorse he has for the kid, tiny.

Jungkook has a bit of drool on the side of his mouth, he unconsciously moves closer to J-Hope for warmth, but he's fucking sold. 

Fuckkkk....

* * *

 

Jin is enraged.

They took him away, they took him away, he's fucking gone.

It's dark, blindingly so, now that his light disappeared. He's scared.

Suddenly. He's in the old family home. But it was never his to have. Always the same number of lackeys, same stench of blood and the regular harsh voice of his father. His mother didn’t exist, got up and left the moment he spoke. At that time, he already had a gun in his hand and blood between his fingertips.

  _"Shoot!"_ His father would scream.

Shoot this, kill that, "Take over the business". All that fucking jazz. In the end, he did kill. His first, true and wholesome kill. It was exciting, terrifying and soul-crushing. But he felt  _alive._

His first kill was his father. 

His second was himself. 

Kim Seokjin died along with his father, shot to death by a traitor. Bleed out like a pathetic fucking dog. Once a dog, always a dog. 

Jin came and picked up the pieces, lead his "family" to greatness. And now? He controls almost the  _entire_  fucking world.

So, tell me how the fuck did some group manage to invade his home, kill his men and worst of all. Steal his fucking jewel?

"You disappoint me." Jin says, looking at his men. 

Don’t get him wrong. They're still his family, they support each other. He isn't his father. If any one of his men needed help, he would aid. Money. Medicine. Support. He was a good leader.

"We're sorry..sir."

"Sorry doesn’t cut it. You’re dismissed. Unit 224 is on cleanup. Everyone else will go rest, it's been a long day." If Jin lets a small, geuine smile, slip from his lips, it’s a fucking lie. He's strong ok?

"Yes sir."

His men shuffle out the room, exiting in an organized order. And now he's left with his thoughts. That is never a good thing.

Grabbing his personal phone, Jin takes his time to dial, a serious of small mechanical tones following. He brings the phone to his ear and begins to speak.

He knows those two men, the ones to  _stole_  him. From GOT7's troupe. Fine. Alright he's got this. 

"Hello? Shownu? It's Jin. I've got a favor to ask of you."

No one steals from him and gets away with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Im Sorry!
> 
> My dumbass is over here adding in more groups because i have no Self Control. That is what started this fic in the first place.
> 
> If i had dogs, id name them Spaghetti and Meatballs. And a small corgi named Peaches. Im seriuos. Taehyung turned into a dick and complete asshole. If anyone actually says such things towards you, they are trash.  
> [I had Broken Heart By Monsta X on repeat for two hours and i was in an upset mood over my sister's shitty manager] Well now ya know Monsta X is gonna b happening just not in this chapter.
> 
> [Have yall seen how much weight Seungkwan lost since the last comeback?! Im fucking scared for my baby. Let him be plush and happy for fucks sake] I stan Seungkwan 
> 
> [I was expecting at least 3000 hits and like 100 kudos but holy fuck did i get blindsided by you great guys. Each kudos makes me happy. And im a total loser for any comment, i like to look at my inbox alot bc im super lame.]


	8. Fanfics Can Go Filler Too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ewwww"  
> "What the hell?"  
> "-And uppercuts him right in the face."
> 
> In Which we get a not needed backstory
> 
> Things go filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live, im so sorry that i took so long to churn out this chapter. Im slipping into monsta x and its hurting me. 
> 
> Also yall hear of that bullshit that one fake as fan did to Jeonghan?! Im ready to b SWINGING THESE HANDS. 
> 
> The Jin Arc is reaching it's climax, and i still have no idea where this story will be going but it is an adventure. After Jin, it will probably leak into Taehyung's, if not then id say Jimin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alright so he has to admit, he enjoys his job a  _little_  too much. Just a bit. 

Who wouldn’t? What's that saying? If you love what you do then you never work a day in your life? Well he hasn’t worked in years. 

Ok, that’s a big fucking lie. He works all the time. An infinite cycle of bitch-ass snakes and snitches who never seem to  _shut the **fuck** up_ _._

Shownu is in a special field of business, the fun and bloody type. But that doesn’t mean that he enjoys it. He isn't some blood thirsty demon ( _Jin_ ) who gets a couple kicks at some lose intestines. And spat out teeth, bitten off toes, did he mention the disconnect limbs? 

Shownu's going to stop there, because he is the complete opposite. Insane, right?

Oh wait, he already is. 

Shownu hates his fucking job. No blood, no bodies, he wants nothing to do with any of it. Even the thought of holding a gun makes him want to return anything and everything he's ever eaten in his life. He isn't suited for his occupation, but here he is, wiping down his guns and knives, like it was the simplest thing in the world. Making each and every one glisten with some powerful oxy-clean ( _"_ _Look at that shine!"_   _"..._ _thanks,_ _Kihyun..."_ ). 

Speaking of Kihyun, where is he? He left for a mission not too long ago with Minhyuk and Wonho, just for some easy money. Not that they really need it, but since they are a sort of "new" gang, springing up from nowhere, any additional about of money is welcomed. 

Since he's in the middle of a self-respecting rant, he just needs to confess. Shownu has no clue of how any of this started, it was just him and Kihyun, trying to make enough money to live. Then one stormy night he brings home five more persons, and  _bam._ He's suddenly a dad- gang leader. Yeah. 

He really doesn’t know what he is doing. Nothing, a complete blank. It keeps him up at night, possibilities of things going wrong, the never-ending nightmares, the screams and terrors. Only Shownu would dream of every possible way, turn, or ending to his family's life.

But they are only dreams. No one will ever  _touch_  his family. 

"-And then, he started screaming, looking at us with his bloody nose and that’s when we began to scream!"

"Ewww."

"You could see the blood practically flow out!"

Yup, that sounds like his family. 

"Hyungwoo, we're back. As always." Kihyun states, approaching Shownu with a wide grin. 

"Let me guess, you brought the head back, didn’t you." Shownu deadpans.

Setting down his equipment, he turns over to Kihyun, who is grinning widly, in the corner of his eyes Shownu spots Minhyuk holding an obvious black bag as if it were a child holding their first carnival prize. 

Dangling it around as if it were a bag of candy, Kihyun slammed the bag own and swiftly removed the head. Displaying it for all the see. 

It was the head of simple, but disgusting looking man, who would make a gutted fish shine in comparison. With his tounge sticking out, compliments how bugged out his eyes are, popping out of their sockets. If Shownu wasn’t already a big and strong gang leader, he would've been spilling his guts out. ( _Scratch that,_ he's still going to go throw up his intestines).

"Right so, all we need to go is bring this to our guy and get that cash."

"Alright, let me grab my stu-"

Just as Shownu was prepared to suit up, a sharp ringing, coming from his pocket, interrupted him. And this wasn’t just your ordinary ring, it was shrilling. Only a few people in the world can ever call  _that_  phone. So this must be an emergancy.

"Hello?"

"Shownu, it's Jin, I have a favor to ask of you."

Fucking great. He knew this day was coming, feared it even. But here we are. 

"Shoot." Shownu sharply replies, clutching the burner phone to his ear. 

"The bud has blossomed." Jin's silky voice takes over the speaker, sounding airy.

"Oh. Oh shit. Really?!" Shownu intelligently answers.

"Yes. After so long, the roses have awoken. And this is where I need that favor."

Right. So, here's a little backstory to the "favor" thing:

Cut to at least, three years ago. Back when his shirts used to flow onto his body, and his biceps weren't really...biceps, just squiggly noodle arms that flapped in the wind. Back when Monsta X (still the cutest yet most ridiculous name he's ever heard) was just seven people trying to survive. Living off of the streets and any possible kill. Wow this is like some strange Oliver Twist syndrome, except they have no extremly rich relative who tragically died and left them a fortune. 

Doesn’t matter, he and his family have made their own fortune, even if some of its dirty money. Besides that, this was a time where they were basically being shit on by the entire world.  Bottom of the barrel, you know the whole shebang. 

_They were tired, it was a tough day on everyone. Kihyun and_ _Shownu_ _(as always) were on "parent patrol" taking care of everyone else._ _Jooheon_ _and_ _Minhyuk_ _went out to try and scope the area they managed to snag. If they can just lay low in this abandoned_ _Poppeye_ _s_ _'_ _(you read that correctly) then they'll be able to leave this shitty city. The seven of them became some make-shift family._

_It started out with just Kihyun and_ _Shownu_ _, back when_ _Shownu_ _was_ _Hyungwoo_ _. They were as thick as_ _thieves_ _, with one distracting the_ _cashier_ _and the other sliding in for a steal, usually_ _consisting_ _of some packets of ramen, and a couple snacks if they were lucky. It's impressive, how people were so captivated by Kihyun, enough to not notice a muscly guy with stuffed pockets_ _leavening_ _the_ _convin_ _ce_ _store._

_On some bright and sunny ass day, they discovered_ _Hyungwon_ _and_ _Minhyuk_ _, decking some poor fool who bothered to pick on_ _Hyungwon_ _. It was only when they noticed the overly stuffed pockets, combined with an empty stomach did they realize that they could have some sort of_ _mutual benefit here._

_But in the end,_ _Shownu_ _fell for those strong puppy dog eyes those two had, and brought them to Kihyun's shabby hideout._

_"Really? I have to bitterly flirt with an actual_ _12-year-old_ _only for you to bring back kids."_

_"Look. They were_ _.... highly_ _persuasive."_

_"Let me guess, puppy dog eyes."_

_"...Yes."_

_Things got... better when those two joined. They were able to scam more and somehow make a living. But somehow four became six, (_ _Minhyuk_ _and_ _Jooheon_ _"accidentally" launching a rocket into their hideout only to ask the wonderful question of "Hey! You're homeless and_ _suffering too? Why don’t we join_ _you_ _r_ _party!")_

_They always did say that 7 is a lucky number. And lucky he was._

_By the time the six of them were_ _togther_ _, they had a functioning household, guns and weapons, and an actual home. With_ _bedroms_ _and shit like that._ _Shownu_ _couldn’t believe it._

_All because of lucky number 7._

_Lim_ _Changkyun_ _._

_Changkyun_ _just hopped right into their lives, somehow becoming like that rich relative Oliver Twist had, except he was wealthy with joy rather than hard cash. This little daisy just_ _kinda_ _popped out of the ground and bloomed into their lives._

_And all he did was smile. Smile for them, and smile for the others._

_By others, he means those_ _disgust_ _ing_ _pigs. Even worse than anyone of them combined. No amount of lives lost could compare to how sick people can be._

_To put it simply. Lim_ _Changkyun_ _worked in a brothel._

_"The Red House" or "The Tea-House" was what they called it. No one really knew why, only that the moment you walked in, you could never leave. In a sense,_ _it's_ _like shooting up an_ _entire_ _kg of cocaine. And_ _Chankgyun_ _was the best drug in the_ _business_ _. The only helpful fact was that he was too expensive for most scum. But was still profitable._ _Men threw incredible sums of money at_ _Changkyun_ _, to either "spend a night" or as bribes._

_Just that thought makes_ _Shownu's_ _blood roar with anger. He wasn’t alone on this either._

_But wait, what is a low-key gang doing with someone who works in a brothel? And when will everything ever link together?_

_They helped him on his way home,_ _Changkyun_ _dealt_ _with a client who loved to take his sweet fucking time. And of course, some creep was following him. This is where the pre-_ _Monsta_ _X gang came in and saved_ _Changkyun_ _._

_Chankyun_ _just wanted to make it home safely, but some creep drunk had to follow him home, with high hopes of getting something for free._

_Before_ _Changkyun_ _had the chance to run, or smartly escape; the culprit snatched_ _Changkyun_ _into an alleyway._

_Thankfully, that’s when_ _Monsta_ _X jumped into action. The_ _assailant_ _didn’t even have the time to_ _comp_ _rehend_ _what was happening before his face slickly slide off_ _it_ _s_ _shoulders, landing onto the ground with a damp "plop"._

_But it wasn’t enough._ _Changkyun_ _still had to take clients, even with the added protection._ _Monsta_ _X did everything they could to help, and this is where_ _Jin_ _comes In._

_Basically,_ _Jin_ _saved_ _Changkyun_ _. He saved_ _Monsta_ _X before_ _Monsta_ _X ever happened._

_All because of a single day,_ _Jin_ _arranged for a meeting with their group, since it was gaining attention. He swore that if they could be allies, he'd provide any possible help._ _Shownu_ _took advantage, when he explained the situation to_ _Jin_ _he was more than willing to lend a hand._

_Which leads up to an entire gang and a half busting into a brothel and_ _successfully_ _taking_ _Changkyun_ _away. Although it took some time (as expected) for_ _Changkyun_ _to_ _assess_ _the situation, realizing that he was being escorted away from the workplace._

_Seeing that it was_ _Monsta_ _X who saved him,_ _Changkyun_ _changed completely._

_That's when they got_ _Changkyun_ _, their lucky number 7._

_Jin_ _helped them get on their feet, became allies, and saved his family. Because of this,_ _Shownu's_ _willing to do anything for_ _Jin_ _._ _Kim_ _Seokjin_ _can cash in a favor from him and the_ _Monsta_ _X gang._

Now that you have some vague idea of our backstory. Shownu shakes his head, willing away the bad memories 

"What do you need?"

"Look, that flower, they've been plucked. Right from my fingers." Jin growls out. 

Fuck. This has to be serious, not many have been able to steal from Jin and get away from him. This is why he called in the favor. Jesus. He never thought that Jin would ever be able to find someone, but he did it. 

"No need to finish, just send me the intel and we'll be there."

* * *

 

He's getting sick of this. 

Messing everything up. Nothing ever going his way, it's all wrong. 

Why the fuck did he open his mouth? Scratch that. Why the hell does Taehyung even try?

Taehyung picks his pitiful body from its resting place, cradling his damaged wrist to his chest. Hugging it as if he were hugging his lover. 

_I fucking wish._

He fucked up. He fucked up. He 100% fucked up. How could he even have the audacity to live after the things he said to Jungkook? Taehyung is a fool.

He was just so...angry. Frustrated? Upset too. Taehyung's been killing himself over finding Jungkook, searching for him. Ripping his hair out in upset, letting them fall into small piles at his sides. He's been so fucking stressed. And then his dumbass has to go ahead and do the one thing he didn’t want.

What is wrong with him?

Enough. If he could Taehyung would really love to slap himself right now. There is no need for a pity party. Not when he needs fix things with Jungkook. He needs to apologize.

Taehyung breaks into a small jog, navigating through the garden-

"An actual fucking maze, Jin I swear to god." Taehyung mutters to himself.

Wait. Jin.

Jin who was his childhood friend, Jin who helped him whenever he played too hard and scraped his knees would patch him up instantly. Jin who was his hyung, gave him a push in the right direction. Jin who was alone. 

He was alone. Jin didn’t really have anyone, he clung and hanged onto any possible source of love. Even Taehyung at one point, with late nights spent together trying to cope with the overbearing feeling of what it is to be lonely. 

But why was Jungkook with him? Why were they at Jin's garden? 

No.

No! There is no way he was going after Jungkook. No fucking way. He won't allow it. Taehyung refuses to let Jin take away Jungkook, he opposes it.

Suddenly, he hears them. Gunshots. 

Raining down upon the manor, a barrage of bullets decorate the once beautiful drapes, morphing them into ratty and aged fabrics. Bodies cover the floor, falling on each other as if they were puzzle pieces that didn’t quite fit well. 

Taehyung panics. 

_Where the fuck is Jungkook?!_

Reaching to the front of the mansion, which is as equally as bad looking as its interior, he sees something. 

And fucking,  _christ_ _,_ he almost doubles over in shock. 

Because there is Jeon-fucking-Jungkook, in the arms of some  _stranger_  jumping from a four-story window. What the hell?! What the actual fuck?

"-déjà  _vu-_?!"

-Is all he hears before he sees the pair hit the ground, practically smashing like glass. (Along with Taehyung's heart).

Oh wait. Their fine. 

_But that shady guy still has Jungkook_

"Wait!" He shouts, sprinting to the pair, panic clear as day on his worried face. 

He runs right up to them, grabbing onto the back of J-Hope's jacket. J-Hope, unfazed by the sudden added force, merely kicks up his left foot and upper-cut's Taehyung's jaw.

"Sorry hun, I've got a delivery to do."

And with that, Taehyung is yet again face down onto the floor. But this time, it's not just his body that was hurt, but his heart. Especially when in his position, he gets a great view of J-Hope leaving, cradling Jungkook in his arms.

He swears, he's going to get Jungkook back.

* * *

 

Next Time:

This is getting old.

How many times has he been kidnapped now. Seriously though? This is too much to be funny. Fate must like to fuck with him. But at least, he's waking up in a comfortable bed, instead of one of the crusty ass work tables he had to deal with. Thank god, he actually quit from that low budget place.

Jungkook isn't sure if he can handle anymore of...well whatever  _this_  is. It's too fucking much. 

"Yugyeom?! Why the hell do you have a rifle?!"

"Sure, I don’t know much on the topic at hand, but I'm pretty sure that we don't need a shark."

"What the fuck?! Of course, we need a shark!"

J-Hope defiantly needs a better job, or something slightly more stable for a form of income. Take that cute looking kid with him...

[Next Update: 9/4/17] 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you read, ill be updating next week (hopefully)  
> its about time i start a schedule on this mess.  
> Also, for that little p101 fic i wrote, dont worry it'll be updated soon, i just need to translate my thoughts into actual text.  
> [Yall hear the new RL mini album, im pretty sure Ravi and Leo are soulmates at this rate]
> 
> Tired as heck, my dumbass got caught writing the first draft of this chapter in Chem, ugh. See yall next week.


	9. J-Hope, Like Me, Is Shit At Math..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you mind telling it in the form of a filler or recap?" Jungkook asks
> 
> "Ugh. I hate those."
> 
> "I know but it makes things a little easier?"
> 
> A little explaining, but not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologize, I didn't hold up to my promise. I didnt update when i said i would. Things got out of hand as school became a bitch and my grades slipped away from me. I hate when that happens.
> 
> I had half of this chapter done around the end of November, i realize this transformed from a Sugar Daddy AU to it's own story. I do not think that it's even a SD Au anymore. It evolved (into a chicken nugget). 
> 
> On another note. I'm pretty sure you've all heard about what happened with ShinEE. To be honest, it felt that i lost a brother, Jonghyun was a reason for some of my happiness. During some of the worst and hardest parts of my life, ShinEE was there for me, waking up to such sad news destroyed me, i took a break/hiatus untill around now, and now i'm better.  
> (Goodnight, sweet prince, play a sick kazoo solo in heaven for us) 
> 
> I have so much planned for this fic, for the longest time i wasn't sure whether to edit it or not but. I'm going to leave it the same, maybe as some sort of token of my growth as a writer, to show how much i improved.
> 
> But on a brighter subject, im really excitied to write again! All of your kind comments and kudos motivated me to not leave this fic hanging. 
> 
> Buckle up, because my train of thought is going full speed
> 
> ^^Oh my god that was so lame, but im trying. Imao, have fun reading this.

Taking a sip from his cup, Jungkook let out a sigh of relief at the hot touch of gold fills his stomach. It's been a bit chilly lately, and Jungkook simply adores it.

That and the overwhelming amount of lights that decorate the night. Adding small specks of color and bright-fullness to the night, it's simply beautiful.

Adjusting his position, resting his feet on the table legs with a lazy arm draped over the table top, Jungkook let his mind wander.

The café he was in didn’t have many people, despite being a popular establishment and all that jazz, maybe because it's late out and everyone would prefer to be home and cozy. Snuggling with the warmth of your heater or fireplace. Now that's the winter dream.

So why the fuck is his associate so dead set on meeting in the unusual hours of the night like this? Sure, he understands how stuffy and "loud" it gets when you're surrounded, by anything really. But why so late at night when he could be sleeping peacefully. 

He pictures himself cuddled up in his bed, surrounded with blankets and pillows, warm and comfortable. He'd probably be watching re-runs that he never pays attention too. 

Still though... 

It's been a while since he's seen either Jin or Taehyung. He wonders if they're alright. Or what they've been up too, whether or not they ate anything, if they were healthy and well.  

Jungkook, hasn’t really been in touch with anyone. Only poking his head out here and there, speaking when it's his turn- all that good stuff. Ever since J-Hope, like a fucking broom, swept him off his feet (que loud wedding bells) and pretty much threw him like a bag of flour, Jungkook's been out of touch in his social circle.

Or what's left of it, if he thinks really hard, he has a social polygon.

Two months have passed since then, 60 whole days, and a large number of time since he's seen Jin. It's bizarre, one of the most extravagant people in the entire world, gone without a trace. Like smoke from a flame, he left as quickly as he came. And if you ask on the streets, no one would even  _dare_  to speak his name, almost as if it was a cursed act.

Jungkook really wishes that things could've gone easier.

* * *

 

How boring, yet again another morning where he wakes up in a bed that isn't his, or has any business having his body in it. 

But this is becoming normal to his routine, Jungkook should honestly just expect it. He wishes he wasn’t. How many times has he been kidnapped now. Seriously though??? This is going overboard, just for once let him rest in his shitty bed, at his shitty apartment. 

Fate must love to fuck with him. However, he's a little thankful that  _this_  bed is at least comfortable and a little plushed. Way better than the crappy dining tables he used to sleep on, thank fuck he quit from that run down "establishment". Honestly how did he even get that job, much less survive. Maybe he could ask Jin to take him back to that place, just to say fuck you to the owner one last time-

Hold up, where the fuck is Jin? Where is he?

How did he not notice to obvious empty space next to him. Or the fact that this isn't their usual room. What happened? When did he get here?

It was like he was shot in the head, how fast everything rushed to his still resting brain. The garden, Jin's (romantic) speech, Taehyung-  _Taehyung-_ Holy shit. 

Taehyung. 

That’s right. That happened. At this point, Jungkook doesn’t even know if he has any will left to confront Taehyung. Or any hope at all. Why did things have to come down to this, low and degrading point? Why does no one have any answers to all his questions?

Shifting out of bed (again, not his?) and stretching his lanky limbs, Jungkook forced the remaining bits of sleep out of his body. Well, he didn’t need too since the creepy figure-like man in the corner scared the rest out of him.

If you payed special attention, it's possible to pinpoint the  _ex_ _act_  second Jungkook's soul drained from his poor body. Shooting up like some sort of firework, Jungkook scrambled from the bed. And with some gracefulness that could rival Namjoon's, fell right onto his butt.

"W-w-what the fuck?!" Jungkook snapped, pointing a finger accursedly at the odd man, who was simply chilling in his chair. Said guy, chilling like a villain, seemed oddly familiar, with the bright red and white bomber jacket he was wearing, and that snarky grin.

 Then again, it could be a new fashion trend? But that jacket with those shoes? Not a good idea. 

"If you point at someone, that's three fingers back at you, name's J-Hope, you remember me, right? Flew straight through a window and everything." The man, now identified as the ever-lovely J-Hope, muttered, all while checking for dirt under his (nicely maintained) fingernails. 

Oh shit. This guy is a broom. Get it? Swept him off his feet? Marriage? No? Fine. 

"-And if you make him move anymore, that’s three hits to the face. Stop being a jerk sometimes, please." Another voice cuts in, this time, it’s a guy, who's extremely beautiful, the "Melt-Your-Unworthy-Eyes-Just-For-looking-At-Him" type. 

Jungkook spends a split-second contemplating whether or not if he should sacrifice his eyes as tribute. This guy is like a reverse Medusa, he's too powerful. He feels his eyes becoming little puddles at how fucking majestic this guy is? Not even in a romantic way, more like you’re admiring something of top-notch beauty.

Mr. Handsome was in fact, a Dr. Handsome, if the big stethoscope and curtain-like lab coat had anything to do with it. 

"I'm Youngjae, local underpaid doctor." He said, offering Jungkook a hand up, gratefully accepted of course.

"Jungkook, nice to meet you, are all the people here as nice as you are?" Jungkook questions, brushing off some invisible dust from his pants, to make himself look busy so he doesn’t stare into Dr. Han- Youngjae's eyes. 

"Nope, just me." Youngjae stated, sparing a quick glance at J-Hope.

   
"Wait was that directed at me?" He sputtered, adjusting his posture from slouching to a somewhat focused form.

"No stupid, it was said in advanced for-"

**_CRASH!_ **

"-Him."

Before anyone could even speak, someone (something??) broke through the door, busting it to  _pieces_. Jungkook shudders at the thought of what unstoppable force could cause such damage. 

With everyone's attention directed towards the once-door, Jungkook watches with surprise as a lanky-but-fucking-ripped guy emerges from the wreckage. Not only was he some weird hybrid of both buff and skinny, but he's tall as fuck?

Oh fuck, what if he's the boss here? That's probably why he broke down the poor (innocent) door, to assert dominance and some asshole kind of way, only the leader of his next captors/saviors (Jungkook takes a quick glance at Youngjae who's the actual sun) would do that-

"Youngjae! Mark's calling for you." Unstoppable Buff says, kicking away rubble as if it was some dead leaves.

Huh?

_Huuuhhh_ _????_

Jungkook's mouth drops open, leaving him to look like a gaping fool, Youngjae, bless his heart; comes by and shuts his mouth for him. 

Is stuff like this normal here??? He kinda wants to go back to Jin now, thank you very much. 

"Oh hey, you're up, I'm Yuygeom and- why do you look like that? Is there something on my face?" Yugyeom begins to rant, and walks up to Jungkook all while shaking his hand with introductions. 

"Gyeommie, I think you overwhelmed him, I can see the steam pouring from his ears." J-Hope adds, pointing out the actual steam coming from Jungkook's (broken? Probably) brain. 

"HEY! I told you guys not to hurt my patient even more!" Youngjae yelled, hitting both J-Hope and Yugyeom on the forehead.

"What do you mean by 'even more'???" Jungkook asked, internally panicking a little. 

"Hold up, Gyeommie, Hobi, help him onto the bed, all of 'this' is more than enough stress then he should ever need." Youngjae orders.

Both Yugyeom and J-Hope rush over to Jungkook, steadily setting him back onto the bed. 

"Alright, you mind explaining what happened to me? Maybe in the form of a filler or recap?" 

"I hate those." Yuygeom cuts in. 

"Me too but I think it would be easier."

"Ok sure."

"Well, I might have hit your head on somethings on the trip here." J-Hope says. Standing up once again, making a flurry of intense hand gestures. 

"It went something like this."

* * *

 

 (Last time with J-Hope, The Ultimate Thrill Seeker!!)

J-Hope tries his best, seriously he does! (And people love him for that).

It's not his fault that gravity and science really does apply to everything. For example, if you swing your arm in a certain direction, anything attached to said arm should follow in motion, right? Quick! School like question that should be physically impossible: 

(Question Number: ???) J-Hope runs inside a room, let  _x_ represent how fast he's traveling, now what if J-Hope is carrying something. Have  _JK_  represent the cargo he's carrying, since he's traveling at  _x_  speed, what happens if  _JK_ is accidentally smacked right into a door frame? Let  _y_ _represent_  your answer-

Alright on second thought, something like the mess above seems impossible to solve so just let J-Hope sum this up for you:

While running for his life (and Jungkook's) he had to make a couple twists and turns, do you have any idea how hard it is to escape anything while carrying an instant ramen-fed teenager? ANSWER: Fucking difficult. 

He somehow got to base without losing his arms, even if the kid's lighter than a sound wave, carrying something for a long time will  _kill_ you. Ask any weight lifter.

"Looks like you survived this round too." Jaebum led him to Youngjae's room, aka the medical bay. Once again, bless you Choi Youngjae.

"Of course, thrill + money = J-Hope living" 

"That's not even a valid equation, go back to school already." Jaebum replied, internally regretting his repsonse already.

"You want to fight?!"

"Fuck yeah, I'll throw your ass down right here right now!"

"There will be no fighting in my room! Nor will anyone be moving anywhere except for that kid in this bed!" Youngjae cuts in, along with a shoujo-like path of flowers and sparkles. The sun was plucked from the sky and came in the form of one Choi Youngjae. 

"O-of course! Honey let me help you!" Jaebum made a complete 180 **°** turn, smiling happily at the sight of Youngjae, completely ignoring the almost smack down of the century. 

"Whipped." J-Hope whispers.

"Shut up."

"-You can come in, Hobi, just place the kid on the bed and I'll handle the rest." Youngjae says, gesturing to the nicely made bed in the center of the room. 

"Sure let me just-"

**_SMACK!_ **

_"Shit"_

J-Hope, seemed to suddenly acquire two left feet, the only explanation for how he managed to swing Jungkook, still knocked out as ever, a little too fast, smacking the poor youth's head into the door frame. 

Jungkook, blissfully unaware of the major damage dealt to his poor brain, only lets out an unconscious sound of discomfort. 

Youngjae, who is usually the bright and happy sun, turned (figuratively) into the fucking eclipse. His legendary wrath is only spoken in fables and hushed whispers of his soon-to-be victims. 

"Did you just...Make thing worse?!" He shouts, once happy face melted into a form of anger. 

"I'm Sorry! I've been carrying him for a while now! Science happened and shit." J-Hope replied, quaking a bit under Youngjae's terrifying glare.

"That doesn’t give you the excuse to fucking decimate his skull!" Youngjae yells, clenching his fists a bit. Not going to lie, J-Hope is only, slightly shaking. 

"Babe, take that poor kid to the bed please, Hobi, go wait outside before you give  _me_  brain damage." Youngjae has transformed into Dr. Youngjae, no one is safe from his wrath.

Jaebum, who is as previously stated, fucking whipped for Youngjae, follows his words without hesitation, swiping Jungkook from J-Hope's hand and placing him onto the bed. 

J-Hope assumes his positon, of sulking and waiting outside the room. 

* * *

 

"You busted my head on the door?!" Jungkook exclaims, hands shooting up to his head, checking for any injuries. 

Feeling around this back of his head, he feels a huge bandage there, Jesus did J-Hope really have to cleave his head off?

"I apologized! Carrying dead weight for a long time can kill you!" J-Hope flakes a little. Just a little. 

"Anyways, Jungkook was it? We need your help." Jaebum asks, offering a hand to Jungkook, who questioningly accepts it. 

His help? Are they trying to get kidnapped? That’s apparently his specialty. 

"We're trying to make an alliance, and you're our missing puzzle piece." Jaebum states, taking his place next to Youngjae's side.

"You know what? I'm going to need more information than just being you're 'missing piece'" Jungkook's tired of being uninformed here, so of course, Jaebum with his kind soul, tells Jungkook all about how GOT7's been trying to grow, and help their community. 

"Sounds like a boyscout club" Jungkook comments.

Just then, Yugyeom enters with a rifle, and a couple of pistols at his side, Jungkook's eyes widen in surprise and his body is  _seconds_  from taking cover.

"Yugyeom why the hell do you have a rifle?!" Jaebum asks, a little afraid himself of what the youngest could do with a weapon in his hands. 

"I'm just moving some stuff around for Mark." He simply replies, deadpan expression on his handsome face.

"Oh."

So they  _weren't_ going to die, wonderful. 

Continuing as if that little interruption was as normal as ever, Jaebum explains that they've been trying to form an alliance with an upcoming gang, who apparently have similar motives, and catches Jungkook on anything that applies to him, around him, plus how he got here.

"You mean to tell me that, he-" Jungkook points to J-Hopes still sulking from, but he's crouching against the wall, "Along with two others, invaded Jin's mansion, wrecked the place, causing Jin to go MIA; and took me away like some sort of princess?"

"Well that was an easy way to sum it up. Yeah that's pretty much what happened." Jaebum mutters, disappointed that he couldn’t talk for more. 

"Fine, I'll help you guys, only because I owe you my life." Jungkook adds, trying to tell himself that maybe this is an unexpected gift horse. He wouldn't look that horse in the mouth either. 

"Great! Now we just need to assemble our plan, take action and make this deal happen." 

"Thanks for the summary Jaebum." BamBam states, leaning against the once-door-frame- in a Cool Guy manner.

"As if you were any help." Jabeum blanks. 

"Hey! Using Sharks would've been perfect! And that was one-time man!" He argues. Shoving his arms outwards, BamBam lets out a huff of anger. He has great ideas.

Two more enter the crowded room, Jungkook wonders how everyone's able to fit inside this small place.

"Sure, I don’t have any idea of what's going on but I'm positive that we don’t need sharks." Red Haired Guy says, drawing everyone's attention to their arrival. 

"What the fuck Mark?! Of course we do!" BamBam turns to Mark, ready to defend his brilliant plan when Jackson cuts in. 

"Touch him, and I end you."

"Chill man! I'm just defending my ideas."

"Once again, using aquatic animals to take out our enemies is not the best of plans, save that one for later, ok Bam?" Youngjae cuts in, placing a comforting hand to BamBam's shoulder, calming him a bit. 

"Alright, fine. But eventually! We're going to use sharks." BamBam turns to Jungkook. "Right so since you're working with us now, I'll introduce myself. BamBam, the best sniper around town."

"Jungkook, involuntary damsel in distress."

"Oof, You got it rough."

"Tell me about it."

"Anyways!" Youngjae interrupts "My patient here need to rest, so all of you! Out!" 

"Even me Sweetheart?" Jaebum makes puppy eyes at Youngjae, whose thankfully immuned to them.

"Especially you."

J-Hope simply sits and stares at the scene before him, he serioulsy needs a new job. Or a better form of income. Things are a bit too werid around here. Maybe he should take Jungkook with him... 

He's beginng to like that kid, too much. 

This is turning into a problem.

Jungkook lays his head carefully on his pillow, and shuts his eyes, hoping that sleep could take him quicker than any of his "rescuers".

* * *

 

Resting his head on the palm of his hand, Jungkook lets out a sigh of boredom. Where is this guy?

Suddenly the café door rings, signaling the arrival of a potential customer. Probably some lucky jerk who gets to go home to a warm and soft house.

Instead of walking straight to the counter like Jungkook expected, the guy walks in his direction. 

Wait is this the guy he's been waiting for?

Mystery guy approaches Jungkook, and takes a seat on the only other chair at his (island really,) table.

"Sorry for the wait, it's hard to escape 6 guys who strive for your love and affection." Mystery guy has a deep ass voice, oh my god. 

"Yikes, good luck with that. Jeon Jungkook." Jungkook offers his introduction. 

"Lim Changkyun, nice to finally meet you Jungkook, it seems that you came here with a proposition?"

   
"Yes. It's a mutual benefit." Jungkook answers.

"You know, you would not believe how many times I've been kidnapped." Jungkook says, finishing off his drink.

"Tell me about it, you haven't lived unless you've been tossed around like a sack of flour." Chankyun adds.

"Honestly! Wait you too?"

"Unfortunate, it seems that we have very similar origins." Changkyun has a little smile poking at his lips. 

The poor barista, only one left for the night, had a few questioning looks on their face as they picked up on this conversation. But deemed it not important, as the thought of being  _home_  and done with work took up their mind. 

The two spend the next couple of hours negotiating for each group, but the conversation shifted, from gang benefits and outcomes, to simple things like their most recent meal or a favorite game. It was bizarre, how easily Jungkook got along with Changkyun.  In the end not only did they manage to strike a deal, but swapped numbers, both walking away with a new ally and equally, a new friend.

Unknown to the two, a sleek, crisp, black car was parked up across from the café. Inside was a man hidden from view, who seemed to be busy talking on the phone. But instead, took out a camera to take a couple photos of Jungkook.

Reaching for his phone, the man dialed a couple buttons and pressed the phone to his ear. A strange grin breaks out onto the man's face.

"Yoongi, I got him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels good to be back. 
> 
> Who do you think creepy car guy was? 
> 
> You have to admit, Younjae is the actual sun.
> 
> HMU on tumblr: leftovermangochutney
> 
> i answer asks on pretty much anything and yes including ANY of my fics.
> 
> Hopefully i wont be garbage at updating with the next chapter. See you guys soon
> 
> But seriously though, thank you so much to everyone whose commented and kudos on here, although i cant callout everyone, just know that yes, ive read your comment (im addictied to my inbox) and i appreicate them. Thank you so much for reading this little fic. Oh! and Happy New Year (8 days late oh noo)
> 
> Let 2018 be a healthy and kind year to us all.


End file.
